104 Days
by Bryton4ever71
Summary: A QAF Fairy Tale! Kind of a mash up of fairy tales! In a time out of mind, our two boys venture too near a witch's lair and are hit with a terrible curse. Justin transforms into a swan by day, Brian, an owl by night. They are given the summer to collect the ingredients and break the spell. Will they do it? Only time will tell.
1. A Spell is Cast

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

_There's 104 days of summer vacation, until school comes along just to end it..._

_So the annual problem for our generation_

_Is finding a good way to spend it..._

_**From "Phineas and Ferb" title sequence.**_

**104 Days**

Chapter 1

A Spell is Cast

Once upon a time, a time so far along it has been forgotten, either a long, long time ago or far, far in the future, in a far away land where magic was plentiful there lived two men who were deeply in love.

In that time, in that land, it was a happy land because people (well most people) were much more relaxed about who they loved. Men loved women and women loved men. Women loved women and men loved men and sometimes they couldn't make up their minds. And for the most part everybody was OK with that. For the most part.

Deep within a dark forest, near a lovely lake was a gnarled and ugly stone tower. Within this tower lived a powerful yet ugly and evil witch. The witch was a man named Craig and he was evil because he was bitter that he was ugly and he was ugly because his features were always twisted in evil and hatred as if he were biting into a particularly sour lemon or sipping an exceptionally potent brew of strong, black, bitter coffee.

Craig was evil and bitter because he asexual. There was no love whatsoever in his heart and he had no sexual desire for man or woman. This made him incredibly jealous of all lovers and couples and so he had sequestered himself away in his gnarled tower. He was jealous of straight couples and homophobic of the homosexuals because he found it perverse.

As a kind of revenge and punishment, he had placed a powerful spell around the tower so that no couple could come within 100 yards of his tower. If they did, they would be caught in a powerful paralyzing spell and they would be unable to move until Craig saw fit to come and release them. At this point, Craig would mete out some perverse form of judgement that would result in the lovers being parted. If they were straight, Craig would often turn the girl or woman into a lark, or a nightingale, or a sparrow or some other small bird and take her captive. To date, he had seven thousand cages of birds.

The man he would simply release into the world to be forever without his lady love. If he was feeling especially bitter or constipated or both, he might turn the man into some sort of forest animal like a wolf or a stag and set them loose to be hunted forevermore by the king's men until they were at last trapped or shot and killed.

If he caught a homosexual couple, his punishments were always more severe since he was a homophobe and jealous of all love. The jealousy he felt contradicted with the self righteousness he wanted to feel toward this "perversion" and made him churn with a bitter ball of rage in his belly.

Anyway, enough about this horrible, bigoted person.

As I said, about the time when Craig had been hermited away so long that he had become a distant unpleasant memory and the tales of his magic had become the stuff of fairy stories, there lived two men who were deeply in love.

Their names were Brian and Justin. Brian was tall with dark hair and eyes. His hands and back were strong and he was as courageous as he was strong. Justin was blond and blue-eyed. His skin was fair and white with lips like raspberries and tasted twice as sweet. He was younger than Brian which often caused heads to turn and tongues to wag but the two men cared nothing about that and it only made them want to busy their own tongues in more pleasurable pursuits. He had a sweet ass and was a little shorter and slighter in build but his sweet, caring and courageous nature was the stuff of legends.

The two men had had a tempestuous love affair that had spanned 5 years. Those years had been full of tears and tantrums, of make ups and break ups. Brian had resisted falling in love for a long time but at last could deny it no longer. He was in lust and in love with the annoying little twink and he couldn't get out of it. And when he did stop denying it, their happiness bloomed like a wildflower in the summer sun.

One warm day, the two men decided to go for a picnic in the forest. The days were nearing the end of spring and beginning summer. The daffodils had all died off, the days were definitely longer and the sun was too warm to be classified as comfortably warm. The crops in the fields and gardens were soaking up the warm sun like a sponge and everywhere things were green and growing in earnest.

It was on such a warm and happy day when the sun was hot and the sky as blue as Justin's eyes that they decided to escape prying eyes and hot sun and they hiked a good ways into the forest to work up an appetite.

Brian was wearing red tights that hugged his muscular legs and exquisite ass like a second skin. He wore a red tunic with a brown leather belt and brown leather boots. He wore a red peaked cap with an owl tail feather stuck in it.

Justin was wearing blue everything that matched his eyes. Tights, tunic, hat, all were blue. His hat had a white swan feather in it. His shoes were blue leather and flared out behind at the ankles.

Eventually, they came upon the lovely lake and saw the gnarled tower sticking up above the trees. They wondered about the tower but decided to eat first. They spread out a blanket by the lakeshore under a large oak tree with dense leaves that gave them plenty of shade.

"This is a great place. What a lovely lake," Justin said.

"It's OK," agreed Brian shortly.

Justin knew better. This meant Brian loved it.

"I'm here with you. That makes it perfect." Justin leaned in for a kiss.

"You know, you are being ridiculously romantic," murmured Brian.

"Absolutely. Absolutely ridiculous...ly romantic," Justin claimed his kiss.

Brian groaned and gathered the twink in and kissed him deeply. They made out like horny teenagers for a long while. The food was forgotten as other appetites were slaked.

Eventually however, they could not ignore their tummies anymore and tucked into ham sandwiches and tuna salad and cold roast chicken and lemonade and brownies. Everything was delicious and they enjoyed everything very much. Although, they may have enjoyed things just a little bit more if they had known that this would be their last meal together for a long, long time.

All too soon, they finished eating. Feeling full and a little bored, Justin turned his eyes to the tower.

"I wonder who lives there?" he wondered drowsily.

"Or...if anybody lives there," pointed out Brian.

Later, they couldn't decide who was the one who _really_ wanted to go or even if that was the case, but at any rate a short time later they left the blanket with the picnic things mostly cleaned up and headed toward the tower.

Forest, lake, tower. Forest...lake...tower. Forest...lake...tower. Those three elements cycled through Brian's brain over and over. Suddenly, with a flash, he remembered.

"Justin, stop! Stop!" But it was too late.

Justin was dancing away from him, playing keep away, moving just a step out of reach when all of a sudden he _did_ stop and a look of horror crossed his face. He couldn't move.

Brian would never know if it was part of the spell that would trap him with his lover or just instinct but he moved forward and tried to pull Justin free. In the process, he moved forward just a little too much and was pulled past the 100 foot mark as well and was frozen with Justin.

"Um...So...what were you going to say?" asked Justin.

"I was going to say that my granny used to tell me stories about an evil witch that lived in a forest by a lake. In a tower. I thought she was making up fairy tales."

At that moment, Craig appeared in a puff of black, oily smoke. He wore a black cloak with a golden clasp and an expression that was mean and ugly enough to scare a zombie.  
"Well, there goes that theory," said Justin.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Craig, right in their frightened faces. "So! After a hundred years, my trap has finally activated and caught another pair of lovers! And homosexual ones at that! I will have to think up something special for you perverts!"

The two men could do nothing but stand there, stiff and straight in their frozen state and await their fearsome fate.

Craig muttered and mumbled to himself and strode back and forth in front of his prey. He mumbled to himself and plotted and planned the way an evil child plans an exceptionally evil game to put his toys through.

Finally, he decided and said, "I think I will let the feathers on your caps decide your fate! When I'm through with you, you'll never be able to engage in your disgusting behaviour again!" He laughed maniacally.

And without further ado, he pronounced their fate.

"_Bird of day!_

_Bird of night!_

_Bird of peace,_

_Bird of prey!_

_ Always within each other's sight!_

_Always together! Eternally apart!_

_And forever with...broken hearts!"_

Immediately, Justin's hat feather popped off. It multiplied into two. Then four. Then eight. Then on and on. The feathers swirled around him. Justin screamed and feathers forced themselves into his mouth. More and more they swirled, faster and faster, more and more of them as they multiplied. He was covered in white. He_ was _white. He was gone and then there was a large, majestic swan there, strutting on the grass.

The swan that had been Justin honked twice and then took off and flew off above the trees and out of sight.

"You evil, wicked, SADISTIC SHIT! What have you done?"

/ "Isn't it obvious? I've turned him into a swan."

"Where's he going? Let me go! I have to find him!"

"He'll probably head for water," Craig said, sounding super bored.

"Let me go! You disgusting man!"

"I'M disgusting!? Well... Isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black! What about you and your boytoy there committing your wanton acts of carnality!"

"He's not my boytoy! He's my lover! And we make love not want – wait...what did you call it? Oh my God..." Brian began to shake with helpless fits of laughter. (Well, he would have if he were not frozen.) "Fuck, how old are you anyway? You sound like you are from the Dark Ages."

"I am older than you can possibly imagine," Craig intoned in what was supposed to be an impressive voice.

"Oh, I don't know! I'm developing a pritt-tee broad imagination right about now," quipped Brian.

Craig growled right in his face. "You're in no position to be making jokes, asshole! Grrrrrrr! I wish you had been the one to turn into a bird first now! Ahh well! That's how the spell works."

"What spell?"

"Weren't you listening? He's a bird by day. You'll be one by night. Forever! You'll never...make – your disgusting - love...again!"

"You're the disgusting one! Oh God! There must be a way out of this!"

"Oh, you'd never manage it."

"Then there IS a way! Tell me!"

Give me one..." Craig held up a bony finger, "Just one good reason why I should tell you..._anything!_

"Because...you're dying to and then watch me fail!"

Craig opened his mouth to argue and then froze as if caught in his own spell. Then he closed his mouth again. "Actually, that's a pretty good answer. OK, here's the deal. There's a 104 days of summer stretching out before you. In that time, you and your boytoy must wander far and wide, through this kingdom and the next. You must gather together:

A cow as white as milk.

A pair of dancing shoes made of solid gold, made for a woman yet worn by a man.

A pickle, crunchy and green, that was picked for a purpose other than eating.

And a leather outfit, that is, a shirt, pants, and gloves, made by a huntsman who has never killed anything."

"What!? That doesn't make any sense! Who would pick a pickle just to not eat it? What kind of huntsman never kills anything! That's the definition of a huntsman! Where do you think leather comes from? Elves?" And solid gold shoes? You wouldn't be able to lift your feet!"

"That's not my concern! I warned you that you'd never manage it! However, you have 104 days to figure it out and get back to me. If you do, I'll tell you what you have to do next!"

"I – we will figure it out and when we do come back, I will figure out a way through this enchantment and cut off your head! Then I'll free all who you have imprisoned! Be forewarned, Witch!"

At this, Craig only sniggered derisively, turned once on his heel and vanished in a puff of smoke even blacker and uglier than the one before.

Once he was gone, Brian was released from the captive spell and he was able to move again. He ran back to the lake as fast as he could. He was very grateful to find Justin the swan swimming serenely in the water.

"Poor Justin! God, he's still so beautiful! How am I to get hold of him and take him with me on such a long quest. And what of me? The sun is low in the sky and soon I will change! How will he take me? And how am I to find all these strange things!?"

"With help from me, Sweetie, of course!" said a voice behind him. Brian jumped and whirled around.

Behind him (and now in front) was a figure floating in the air dressed in shimmering silver spandex shorts and a shiny shirt stretched across his wiry but toned chest. He had a charming gap toothed smile and his hair was made out of a white fire that was like the glow of white-hot embers.

"Holy fuck! Who or what are you!?" yelled Brian.

"I am Emmett. I am the Fairy whose light is erotic love. Others may burn longer but my flame burns the brightest! I'm here to help you and you are in the presence of a real fairy so watch your fucking language!"

"Oh. Sorry then," said Brian sulkily.

"We fairies have had our eye on that wicked witch for a long time. We have wanted to destroy him for centuries but our goodness cannot penetrate the evil of the barrier he has set up. For the same reason, I cannot interfere with his magic or break his spells. And because you are only familiar with erotic love, only I can help you. And my powers are limited. This is all I can do for you right now."

And out of the air, Emmett picked out long thin chain made out of the finest gold and three large beans that were as clear as crystal.

"This chain will make any animal docile and follow you. You can use it to take Justin with you on your travels. And he can travel with you, if he wants to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"Brian asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid you'll find out soon enough," Emmett said sadly, "And my time is growing short as it is. Also, take these beans. There is some magic left in them although, I can't quite remember what it is. Head west and eventually you will find the cow you seek. Use the beans to buy him."

"What! Who's going to trade a cow for some lousy beans? How am I supposed to pull that off?"

"I'm sure I don't know. But that's all I can tell you and all I can do for you. I'm sorry Brian. Expand your feelings to feel other kinds of love and perhaps another fairy can help you. Good bye..." And with that, Emmett faded away.

Brian was left there, feeling helpless and alone. He was frustrated and angry and he was armed only with his new gifts to help him. His time was running out. The sun was starting to be low in the sky. It was about 2 hours till sunset.

Brian wasted no time in writing Justin a note. Then he packed away all the leftovers and blanket and took a crust of bread over to the water's edge. He attracted the swan's attention and made a trail of bread crumbs. The swan followed them agreeably out of the water, honking softly. As soon as Justin had come close enough, Brian threw the golden chain around his long neck. The chain tightened to just the right amount and instantly the swan was caught in the spell and walked docilely over to Brian. Brian led him over to the basket and then they were off heading west. Brian hurried a little and the swan flapped a little to keep up. Brian ran and Justin hopped and flew, hopped and flew along. The sun was now very low indeed in the sky.

At last, when the sun was touching down to the edge of the world, Brian chose a secluded spot by a tree a little ways off the road and settled down to wait. He put the note where it would be easily be seen and stroked the swan's head lovingly.

"Oh Justin, I'm so sorry! I feel this is all my fault. I hope you can forgive me."

The sun was a half circle on the horizon.

"Don't wander too far, my love," Brian drew off the golden chain and then put it around his own neck. The chain expanded and then tightened to just the right amount.

The swan began honking softly and meandering away, eating bits of grass. Brian just sat there and watched the sun slip away. He watched the last sliver of the sun slip away below the world.

And then everything went black.

TBC


	2. The Cow as White as Milk

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Chapter 2

The Cow as White as Milk

The instant the sun set, there was a whirlwind if white feathers that engulfed Justin the swan, swirled around, up and up, imploding, and then imploding again until there was only the single white feather again which then... 'POP'! hopped itself back onto his hat.

Before Justin could do much more than turn around and catch sight of Brian, the brown owl feather popped off his hat, multiplied and engulfed him.

"Brian!" Justin screamed in horror. But it was too late.

When everything had quieted down, Justin was left alone in an unfamiliar field by an unfamiliar road in the middle of nowhere feeling very alone and bereft. There was a large, brown horned owl with a golden chain around its neck. There was their picnic basket with a piece of paper sticking out of the blanket.

Justin read:

_Dear Justin,_

_My time is short so I'll make this quick._

_The tower we explored was indeed home to a wicked witch. He cast a spell on us. By day, you will be a swan and by night I am an owl. I'm not sure what will happen so just in case the owl with the gold chain around his neck is me. The chain is enchanted and will keep me with you, so do not remove it. To break the spell we need four ingredients, the first of which is a white cow. I was informed that we will find it if we keep heading west. Continue on, my sweet or have a sleep but don't forget to take me with you. We have 104 days to gather everything and get back to the tower._

_I love you,_

_Brian_

Justin was in a state of complete stupefaction. He didn't know whether to come or to go to stay or hurry, and he only had the dwindling twilight to tell him which was the right way to go. And he felt absolutely confused; as he remembered nothing from the time he had been turned into a swan until just now.

"What on earth am I to do? I hardly know whether I am coming or going. All I know is that I should head west. And what's all this about a white cow? And I feel terrible leading around a gorgeous creature like this like a bull with a ring through its nose. Especially if it is Brian." He petted the owl tenderly and the owl rubbed its face against his hand. "Oh God! I wish I knew what to do!"

"I can tell you what to do," said voice behind him.

Justin whirled and before him was a very strange creature indeed.

It was a short man in his 30's with short, black, straight hair. He wore a blue tunic and leggings and black shoes. His entire being glowed with a pale blue aura that was both haunting and sickly to look at. At the same time it was steady and determined and Justin could tell that this being was filled with a quiet power.

"Who are you?" asked Justin.

"I am Michael. I am the Blue Fairy. My light burns from the power of unrequited love. My light burns the lowest but it is steady and strong and filled with hope. I know you are well acquainted with my light as your love was unrequited for many years. For this reason, I have been allowed to help you."

"That is true. But it is not unrequited anymore. It is returned very much so, if only this cruel curse had not been placed upon us. Are you sure you can still help me?"

"Yes. The love you have is the love you have earned. And so you have earned my help as well. Take this." Michael held out a blue whistle and a black leather collar. "The whistle will call the other to you, wherever you are in the world. However, keep in mind that it will still take a little time for you to fly to each other so take care not to lose track of each other. The collar will give you sentient awareness and allow you to remember what you did during your time as an animal."

Justin took them solemnly. "Thank you, Michael. I can't ever repay you for these gifts."

"Yes, you can," Michael answered earnestly, "Succeed in your quest to break the spell. Then we can show you how to destroy his evil barrier and we can bring him to justice."

"I'll certainly do my best," Justin said humbly. "At the moment though, I hardly know _what _to do. I feel as if I just woke up from a long nap. I don't even know where I am."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you continue on down that road until you reach a crossroad with a cluster of sunflowers at each corner. There you can rest and await the day. You must wait near that crossroad and sometime during the day tomorrow, you shall come across the white cow you need. At that point, I think you will come across the clue you need to find the next ingredient as well."

"Thank you very much Michael!" Justin enthused.

"Good bye Justin...and good luck." Michael's light pulsed a few times rather sadly, faded and then disappeared, taking him with it.

Justin returned to Brian who was still waiting for him passively by the side of the road. Justin put the collar on him.

At once, the owl perked up a bit and looked up at him with an intelligent gleam in his eyes.

"Brian? Are you in there?"

The owl flapped a little and hooted.

"I'm going to take the chain off now, OK? You'll be free, understand. I can call you with this whistle but you won't be enslaved, all right?"

The owl seemed agreeable.

Justin drew off the chain. The owl took off, a darker, magnificent image against a dark sky.

Justin watched him go and then picked up the basket and continued on down the road.

The night was a bit creepy but it was warm and fragrant with flowers. Justin felt as if the silence was pressing in upon him. But then he realized it wasn't really silent. The wind whooshed through the trees in a way he never would have noticed in the day. Owls hooted and it was a nightingale that serenaded him instead of a lark. Trees and bushes rustled as moles, rats, raccoons, cats, and other nocturnal creatures crossed his path or roamed the countryside

Justin walked for a few hours and then rested a while by the side of the road. His feet were very tired and he still seemed to be a long way from anywhere. There wasn't a crossroad in sight.

Justin rummaged through the basket and decided this would be a good idea to write Brian a note back. He also blew on the whistle to call Brian to him.

After jotting a note, Justin continued wearily on. It was about 15 minutes later when Brian joined him. Justin wrapped the blanket that they had picnicked on around his arm and Brian landed on that.

"We shall have to get something proper," Justin said, stroking Brian's soft feathers lovingly. "In the meantime, we have to find a crossroads with sunflowers in each corner. Would you fly ahead and see if it is much farther for me?"

Brian hooted and took off. He disappeared but was back about 15 minutes later, hooting excitedly. Justin took this to mean they were very close and he was correct. Another hour or so and he was at a crossroad with farmland on all sides. A cluster of beautiful sunflowers decorated each corner. Well, they were dark shapes in the night, but in the daytime, they were probably lovely.

Rather sadly, Justin contemplated the fact that he wouldn't be seeing things in color for a long time. Then he sighed and shrugged and found a nearby haystack to burrow into and promptly fell asleep.

Justin awoke to Brian's gentle hooting into his ear. He stroked Brian's tawny head and struggled out of the haystack, which was now quite messy. The eastern sky was rosy pink with the impending dawn but the sun was not up yet.

Justin quickly checked his note again and made sure everything was in order. And then it was time.

A sliver of sun climbed the edge of the world and sent its cautious rays over the world.

Instantly, Brian was transformed back into a man and was treated to one torturous second of Justin's sweet face before the white feathers swirled and consumed him again.

Brian felt very conflicted. As soon as Justin had put on the collar, he had been awake and aware all night and he remembered everything. He remembered going hunting for mice and voles and even eating a few. And while it seemed like the right and good thing to do at the time, he was now a little disgusted. However, he decided not to dwell on it and not blame himself for anything he might do while he was wildlife.

He took off the collar and before Justin could get away, he put the golden chain on him and then collared him. The collar hung loosely, even at its tightest setting but it had the desired effect. Justin the swan perked up and honked softly in approval.

The swan waddled over and picked up a piece of paper from the basket. Brian plucked it out of his mouth. He read:

_Dear Brian:_

_A blue fairy with the power of unrequited love gave me the collar and the whistle. The collar keeps us cognizant even if we are animals and the whistle will call me to you. He also told me the white cow we need, will come along at this crossroad sometime today. He said we would also receive a clue as to where to go to get the next ingredient as well._

_I love you more than I can tell._

_Justin_

The note was so short and sweet that Brian had to smile a little. Concise and to the point, and yet romantic and sappy as hell. Without really thinking about it he tucked it deep into the basket before settling down to wait. Justin had flown back to the haystack and was making himself a makeshift nest. When he was done, he sank gratefully into it and fell asleep with his head under one wing.

Brian sat beside him and kept his eye on the road.

Nothing much happened for a few hours.

Finally, there came a time where Brian spied a figure coming down the road.

Brian gauged the distance and snuck over to a place on the road where the person didn't see him. He walked along the road in such a way so that he met this person at the crossroads.

It was perfect. It was a boy of about 12, leading a cow by a rope. The cow was perfectly white but so thin its ribs were sticking out drastically.

"Good morning," said Brian, as if he met young boys at deserted crossroads every day of his life. "What's your name and where are you going?"

"Good morning sir. I am going to town to sell our cow. Our farm was hard hit this year and we can't afford to feed her anymore and as a result she stopped giving milk. I can only hope the butcher will give me a good price."

"Well actually," Brian said, carefully keeping the excitement out of his voice, "I'm in the market for a cow myself. I'll fatten her up again so she can give me free milk. Let me buy her from you and then you don't have to go all the long, hot way to town and back."

"I dunno," said the boy cautiously, "What do you have to give me for her? It doesn't seem like you have much money."

Brian took a deep breath and presented the beans. You're right there. But I'm offering more than just a butcher's one lump sum. I'll give you these beans. They're magic. Grow them and a beanstalk will grow into the sky, up to a land in the clouds where you can seek your fortune. Be brave and you can bring home many times the money that I or any butcher could give you."

"What!? That's nuts. Why should I believe you!?" cried the boy.

"Don't just believe me," said Brian, "Just look at the beans. Have you ever seen anything like them?"

"No. I haven't," Jack admitted. "But if they are so magic, why don't _you_ use them?"

Brian thought quickly. "Well, I'm a lot older than you," he was loathe to admit. At the same time, he hoped he seemed downright ancient to the youngster. "I won the beans in a game of chance but I'm too tired to go adventuring. I just want to settle down in a nice little cottage, with a chicken or two to give me eggs, a cow to give me milk and a garden to grow. An adventure to seek your fortune if more for your age and ilk. So how bout we trade?" Brian gave his most winning smile and waited for the lightning to strike him dead for all the lies he had told in that breath alone.

No lightning came. Instead, there was a short silence as Jack was thinking a mile a minute and glancing down the western road in distaste as he thought of the long hot way he still had to go but didn't want to.

At last though, he handed over the rope and put the beans in his pocket. "I hope you're right, old man," he said.

Brian's smile felt as stretched as a cord of taffy as he replied, "Oh, I am. You'll do great, Jack. Good luck on your adventure. Oh by the way..." he added as if he'd just thought of it, "Is there a place in town to stable her...you know...while I house hunt." He kept smiling throughout and tamped down the urge to grab the whippersnapper by the ankles and shake him till the stupid fell out.

"The king will stable the cow if you take up..._the challenge_," said Jack.

"Oh? What challenge?"

"The king has 11 daughters and one son. Every morning they are very hard to wake and their shoes have been worn through as if they had been walked or danced in all night. But they are locked in their room at night and there is no way for them to go anywhere. The king is sick of replacing their shoes every night not to mention driven half mad with wondering what the mystery is. He has offered 1000 guilders to whoever can solve the mystery but if they cannot tell him the answer within 3 days, he will cut off their head. Many have tried but none have succeeded."

A wild excitement grew in Brian's belly. This was the clue that had been promised them!

"A thousand guilders would be a welcome addition to my pocket. Thanks for telling me Jack. I think I will try it! Good luck to you and don't let the giants eat you!"

"God forbid!" said Jack, and then he was off and running back the way he had come, as if the devil himself were chasing him. He looked and felt unfettered and free, as young boys should be.

TBC


	3. The 11 Dancing d One Prince

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Chapter 3

The 11 Dancing Princesses...and one Prince

It was slower going with a cow but they managed it. Before they set off, Brian allowed them a bit of a rest and let the cow loose on the haystack. The cow ate half of it before it finally stopped, stood there, farted noisily and fragrantly, and dropped a few cow patties.

Brian took the hint, and looped the golden chain around its neck in a cowbell knot. The chain lengthened magically to just the right length and the cow followed obediently along.

So there they were; a man, a cow, and a swan. They made a very odd company indeed but there was nothing to be done. They were who they were.

The cow slowed them down a great deal as it needed rest and food and water and it slept at night. However, they made the best of it and every night Justin would collar Brian the owl and Brian would therefore fly off and hunt for voles and rats and even the occasional rabbit. Justin would skin and otherwise prepare them and between the both of them they would eat them during their rest periods. As they walked along during the day, they would blatantly steal hay or field grass or corn plants (they would sneak a little ways into the field so it was not obvious) and feed it to the cow as they walked along. The let the cow drink deeply at every stream or lake they came across.

It was a slow, rough, and dishonest journey they travelled but there was nothing to be done. They had no choice.

BJBJBJ

A week later, they reached the capital city. The cow had filled out a bit but it was still very skinny. And they still looked a motley crew of Brian, a cow, and a swan riding on the top of her back.

Brian asked directions and soon made his way to the king's stables.

"I would like to stable my cow here," he said, "I want to try the challenge."

"It's 10 guilders per week," the stable master said shortly.

"I don't have the money at the moment," returned Brian carefully, (the guy was built like a brick shithouse) "But I will pay you after I solve the challenge, plus a few weeks after that as well as I need to journey on after that."

"No one has solved the challenge yet. I doubt you will either," the stable master said rudely.

"Well, I will give it my best attempt," returned Brian braved on, "Isn't there anything I can give you as collateral?"

The stable master thought for a minute and then said, "Your cow and your bird will be collateral. If you fail, you will be dead and I will sell them to the butcher to get my money back."

The swan gave Brian a sharp look.

"You give me little choice. Agreed," said Brian, "However, you need not look after my swan. It stays with me."

"Don't worry," said the stable master, grabbing the cow's chain and leading it away, "I'll make sure it's delivered to me after you are dead."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," muttered Brian sarcastically, but he turned and left the stables with Justin following close behind him. He gave Brian a sharp peck in the ankle, which Brian could tell meant he was pissed off.

"I know, I know. Lay off OK? I have a good feeling about this. We can do this. We have each other."

Justin gave a decidedly pissed off honk.

"I know, I know! I had to make a snap decision. Geez! I'm sorry OK?"

"HONK!"

BJBJBJ

Quite soon after, Brian stood before the king and queen. They were King Carl and Queen Debbie. They were slightly older but still handsome and stately people. They also could be very judgmental but this was not always a bad thing.

"So, you want to accept the challenge!" King Carl boomed, "Who are you and where do you come from?"

But Brian had had a few minutes to think outside before they let him in and had come up with a plan.

"My name," Brian said, "is Britin. I come from the Eastern province but news of your problem has travelled far. So I thought I would come and solve it and gain the prize."

"And what makes you so cock sure you can solve what so many have failed?" asked King Carl.

"Because...I have...the magic," said Brian/Britin mysteriously.

Everyone in the court oooh'ed and ahhhh'ed impressively.

"Quiet!" yelled King Carl, "And what magic is this?"

"At sunset I become as a different man. At night, I am a gorgeous blond with blue eyes. And my swan turns into an owl. At dawn, we change back into this form again."

"An interesting magic indeed. But how will this help you solve what happens with my daughters and son?"

"I am hoping this will give me extra insight into the situation, your Majesty," said Brian...or Britin as we must call them both from now on.

"That's highly unlikely," scoffed the king, "How do we even know that this magic is real? I should have your head cut off right now for trying to deceive me!"

"Carl!" barked Queen Debbie, "Simmer down! You'll hike up your blood pressure!"

"Wait until sunset," said Britin, "I will need a sheet but other than that I will transform right here for you."

"Why do you need a sheet?" asked King Carl suspiciously.

"The transformation...isn't pretty," said Britin ominously...and untruthfully.

"So be it! Take them to a room, lock them in and bring them back just before sunset. If he tells the truth, he can stand watch outside my daughter's and son's room. If he fails and is shown a liar, he will instantly be killed!"

"Fair enough," agreed Britin, and allowed himself to be led from the room.

Just before sunset...

The anticipation in the throne room was buzzing to a fever pitch. They were about to see real magic or an execution so of course everybody who was anybody was there to watch. Bets were plentiful.

Britin was led into the room in chains. His hands were cuffed behind him and he wore leg irons. The swan waddled gamely in behind him.

"Why is the prisoner shackled?" asked King Carl, "Did he try and get away?"

"No, Your Majesty. I came in to bring him, gave him the choice and he opted for it!"

"Opted for it! You big tease! I positively insisted!" groaned Britin, in pure pleasure. "What?" he asked to some stares, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for hot guys and cold steel!"

The swan gave him a not so gentle peck in the ankle and a sharp 'HONK!'

"Uhhh...oh, right! Ummm...when I turn into my blond self though, I might not like it...quite so much. My personality's a bit different at night."

"Let's hope there'll be an improvement," quipped the king drily.

The sun was now just touching down, so Brian/Britin was unchained and given a large white bedsheet. He picked up the swan and draped the entire thing over the both of them.

The sun was halfway down.

With shaking fingers, Brian picked at the collar and freed Justin from it. Then he held onto the now wild and honking swan tightly and hurriedly buckled the collar onto his own neck.

The sun slivered and sent the last ray of the day into the world.

An unholy wind blew into the throne room and the sheet billowed and flapped as the transformations took place. The honking were terrible and to add effect, Brian made horrible cries of pain none of which he felt. For a second the two men were there together under the sheet.

"Love you," they both mouthed silently to each other.

And then Brian was transforming, the sheet was flapping around again and the people were all holding each other for sheer fright.

Then it was done, and a completely different young man was pulling the sheet off and there was an owl instead of a swan.

Justin/Britin pulled his way free of the sheet awkwardly and it pooled messily down around his feet. He stepped free. There was dead silence.

"Uh...hi there!" he said, somewhat breathlessly.

There was deafening applause and even the king looked somewhat impressed. Queen Debbie was smiling and applauding madly. Justin bowed appreciatively and casually bent and re-adjusted the collar to fit slightly more snug and comfortably on the owl. He whispered quickly to the owl and it immediately took off and flew majestically out a window.

"Oy! Where's it going?" cried the king.

"Oh! Well, when my bird is an owl, he's happier when he's night hunting. I sent him out and told him to have fun hunting rats but to be back before dawn." This was a lie.

"Oh, I see. Well, are you ready to try the challenge? This is your first night to try and find out where my children go and wear out their dancing shoes."

"Of course," answered Justin/Britin, "But I was curious…"

"Yes, Sunshine?" asked Queen Debbie.

"Well….have you ever just tried asking them where they go?"

"Oh well….you know teenagers!" answered King Carl, "They bottle right up and fly off the handle when you ask them any old thing."

"I see," said Britin. Inside, he thought, 'So that's a no then.'

Aloud, he said, "Lead the way. I'll do my best."

"Guard!"

BJBJBJ

From how everyone was talking, Justin thought he was going to be babysitting a bunch of kids. So imagine his surprise when he was shown to his own single bed in an adjacent room where 12 (count 'em) twelve!...fully grown young adults of marriageable age, the youngest who was the Prince named Gus who was 18 years old.

They all treated him very hospitably and made sure he was tucked in to his bed very comfortably. A few were a little grumpy about having yet another interloper invading their space. However, these received pokes and winks from the others, which Britin found very odd.

However, before he could address this in any depth, Prince Gus was approaching him with a glass of Jim Beam.

"We give all the contestants a nice drink as a present of hospitality. Please accept this with our compliments."

Well, there was nothing Britin could do without seeming incredibly rude, so he sipped and then drank deeply, and then thanked them all.

After awhile though, his eyes started to get heavier and heavier. His neck started to ache. He leaned back into his pillow, which seemed incredibly soft and comfortable. He watched everyone else get ready for bed. More and more and for longer times, his eyes closed. His head lolled. He was asleep.

Gus had been keeping watch and saw him fall asleep. He held up Justin's hand and then dropped it to make sure he was really out.

Out of earshot of his sisters, he whispered, "Sorry..."

Out loud, he said, "He's sleeping."

"Thank God!" bitched the eldest. "I hate these outsiders who stick their noses in our business!"

"There was a general consensus of agreement.

"But don't you feel bad at all? We've sent all these young men to the chopping block! We're as good as murderers!"

"They've sent themselves there by butting their noses in where they don't belong. Greedy fortune hunters who get what they deserve! We've told you all this before Gus! Besides, what if one of them wanted to marry us!? The princess speaking shuddered. "They'd take us away from our hunks down below. Now get dressed and stop whining. We've been all over this before!"

"I do love my prince from below," said Gus. He fingered Justin's sunshine locks. "But you..." he whispered out of earshot, "You, I'd let take me away from all this."

Out loud, he said, "Why don't you guys all just go this time? I don't feel like getting dressed up and I hate dressing up in girl's shoes. Honestly, I don't understand how you can wear out your shoes in one night!"

"Oh, you wear them out too, Gus! Besides, we've been over this a million times. Your hunk is waiting and they won't let us in without everyone being there! Now hurry up!"

Well, of course, they really gave Gus no choice, so he hurried and dressed in a gold tank top and matching shorts with golden makeup and glitter, as he knew his man liked that. Then he put on the pair of golden dancing shoes that were the bane of his existence as they were made for women but he knew they wouldn't be allowed in without them. So he put up with them.

The eldest princess went over to a tiled rose mosaic in the middle of the fireplace mantle and pressed it. An identical, larger mosaic in the center of the floor opened up like an iris and then dropped bit by bit to reveal a secret stairway that spiralled down. Going from eldest to youngest, all of them went down the stairs and vanished.

There were a few moments of quiet. Then the secret stairway reversed and closed back up. The room was now empty except for Justin who slept his drugged sleep.

Outside the window, on a tree, on a branch, unseen by all was a pair of round yellow eyes that had seen everything. They were attached to a pair of sensitive, feathered ears that had heard everything.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING YET!?" screamed the jolliest king in the world.

"Well, I have a few clues but before I could confirm anything, I was drugged," said daytime Britin.

"Drugged...hmmmphhh! A likely story!" harrumphed the king as if it were_ Britin's_ fault for someone drugging him.

"Well, it won't happen again!" declared Britin.

BJBJBJ

That night...

"Hello Britin," said Gus shyly, "Here's an evening Jim Beam for you again. I know how much you liked the last one."

"Thank you Gus," Justin/Britin said kindly, "I sure did." He took it from the young man and took a sip.

Gus just stood there awkwardly looking a little shamefaced. "Um...how was your day?"

"Pretty good. How was yours?"

"It was OK. Lessons were pretty hard today. The tutor doesn't like me."

"That's too bad. Looks like that nasty streak will continue tonight with that monster zit on your chin."

"WHAT!? Where?" Gus grabbed his face and turned to a mirror. He checked quickly and with relief found that Britin must be mistaken. There was nothing there. When he turned back Britin's glass was empty.

"You're being mean, I think," said Gus flirting a little, "There's nothing there."

Britin smiled to himself. A pity. This kid was adorable but he hadn't a snowball's chance in hell with him "You're right. Thank God. I guess I was thinking of your eldest sister's face for a second," he said, flirting back. He had noticed that Gus blatantly did not like that particular overly bossy, overly butch princess.

Gus giggled. "Yeah...sometimes Melanie's a real chore."

Britin smiled back and they chatted pleasantly for a few minutes. Soon though, Britin began to yawn and his head began to droop and snap back up.

"I know I'm supposed to keep any eye on you guys, but I'm soooo...tired. Have to stay up though...Have to...stay...awake..." Justin/Britin struggled a bit more and then fell back onto the bed and passed out. He began to snore gently.

Gus lifted and dropped his hand again and checked his eyelids. He was out.

"He's sleeping," he said as usual.

There was the usual flurry to get ready.

"God, don't you have any guilt in what we're doing? Any remorse? We're killing this young man off! And all the others too! And all so we can just go chase some tail!"

"Hey! You're chasing the tail too Gus! So think about that while you're up there on your high horse! Besides, we've only got to visit them 3 more times before the curse is broken and they can come up and marry us! Can you just hold your water...for three more days!?" yelled Melanie.

Gus glared. It was at times like this when he really _hated_ his sister. "I'd hold it a lot better if this innocent man could hold onto his head!" he declared defiantly.

However, he got ready with all the rest of them and soon Melanie was pressing the rose in the mantle again. The stairway opened and all of them trailed down through. The stairway closed.

The instant the noise stopped, Justin opened his eyes and sat up. His admiration for Gus now knew no bounds.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt, perused it for a moment, and then plucked out something from the folds. He folded it up again and put it back lovingly into his bosom. He got up, pressed the rose and went down the stairway.

_Dear Justin,_

_After we transformed together under that sheet, I did what you told me and flew around the castle till I found the prince(esses)' bedroom._

_I heard everything. The Jim Beam they give you is drugged so don't drink it. Pretend to fall asleep. Wait until they all leave. Then go to the mantle and press the rose tiles you find there. The mosaic on the floor will open like a stairway. Follow them, find out where they go and bring back proof._

_You will need help and I have received this help. Today at about midday I fell asleep and dreamed. A very muscular Dom appeared to me. He wore a Muir cap had a walrus moustache and was dressed in leather shorts, boots and a leather harness. On his left arm he wore a leather armband and a leather glove on his hand and on his right hand he wore a woman's black silken evening glove and a pearl bracelet to fasten it on. He gave me the leather armband and the leather glove and told me if I wore it on my left side, I would become invisible. Then he gave me the silken glove and the pearl bracelet and told me if I wore it on my right side, I would be adorned in the hottest club clothes I could imagine. When I awoke, I had them in my lap. I assume they will work on you too._

_I've enclosed them in this letter._

_Best of luck, hotness. I love you._

_Brian_

As Justin descended, he snapped on the leather armband and tugged on the leather glove on his left arm and hand. He watched himself become transparent and then vanish away altogether. It was a strange feeling to be there and yet not be there as well.

Gaining confidence, he hurried on down the stairs that spiralled down, down and around. He was in such a hurry to catch up that he turned a corner and suddenly he was there. Gus was right in front of him and before anything could be done, he bumped into him.

"Who's there?" asked Gus sharply, turning quickly.

Justin backed up and pressed against the wall. He didn't dare to breathe.

"What's the hold up!?" yelled Melanie from the front.

"Someone bumped into me! But there's no one there! It's all very strange! I feel a strange foreboding tonight! We should go back!" Gus yelled.

"Don't be silly! If we do, the curse will never be broken and our partners will be trapped in their curse forever! You're clumsy! You probably just fell against the wall!"

How can you argue with logic like that?

'Bitch!' thought Gus and Justin.

The staircase went deeply down and then finally ended. They came out of a domed doorway and Justin gasped softly. Instead of a dark cavern there was a whole other world. It was hot and sultry as the summer up above. There was a green sky. They were walking along a marbled avenue lined with trees. At first, Justin thought it was the bright summer moon shining onto the trees, icing them silver. But as he looked closer, he saw that they really were silver! Amazing!

Justin reached up and broke off a twig. It made a loud crack.

"What was that?" Gus cried, who was closest to Justin, "Something's wrong! We should go back!"

"Don't be silly Gus! That must have been a welcome salute from our princes. We must be late! Hurry now!"

The rest of the squealed and hurried along a bit faster. Well, how can you argue with logic like that?

'Bitch!' thought Gus and Justin.

The lines of silver trees were replaced with avenues of golden trees. Justin was reminded of autumn colors that herald the coming of the shorter days and colder weather that replace the hot days and sultry, warm nights of summer.

Carefully, he reached up and broke off a golden twig Of course, it made a loud crack.

"What was that?" cried Gus, "That was definitely something near! Something's wrong! We should go back!"

"Nonsense!" cried Melanie, "It was just another salute from our princes! Hurry! They're waiting!" And everyone jogged on ahead. Well, how can you argue with logic like that?

'Bitch!' thought Gus and Justin.

The eleven princesses and one prince leapt and danced and jogged along and soon the walkway was lined with avenues of trees made out of crystalline diamond. The whole display reminded Justin of snow and ice studded trees in the middle of winter. It reminded him of Christmas in July. It was so beautiful he had to be a part of it. Well, that and he needed proof.

Carefully, Justin reached up and broke off a twig. Of course, it made a loud crack.

"OK, someone else HAD to have heard that!" yelled Gus, looking all around but of course finding nothing, "Something's definitely up! We really should go back!"

"Oh Gus! What a worrywart you are this night! Well you go back if you want but we're almost there! It was just another report from a salute! They're just excited! The curse is almost done and we must be late! But you go back if you are going to be such a whiner and worrywart!" And with many other words and barbs they teased him but Gus did not leave because he wanted to break the curse over his own musclebound prince and also because he didn't want to go all that long, silent way back through the strange trees alone.

At last he said, "I heard what I heard...bitch!" and then strode on ahead resolutely and refused to say another word to any of them.

The last word was said to any and all of them and they were all shocked into silence but since they were nearly there, they simply wiped the insult and shock off their faces and hurried on. All of them were a little worried at Gus's straight back and furious face and wondered if they had gone a little too far.

And then there was no time to think of anything else for they were there.

The walkway opened out into a shore and there was huge lake. Waiting on the shore were twelve handsome, young, strong men. Each man was waiting by a small boat.

As one, all the men held out their arms and the eleven princesses and Gus fell into them, each one into their particular sweetheart's embrace.

TBC


	4. The Enchanted Ball

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Chapter 4

The Enchanted Ball

Each prince helped a princess and a Gus into a boat and they set off. Carefully, Justin got in beside Gus.

In each boat, a strong prince grabbed a set of oars and rowed across the lake.

Tonight though, Gus' boat dropped behind a little. The prince's muscles strained and his deep chest heaved in a mouthwatering display.

"I'm sorry, my prince, he said to Gus, "I don't know what's wrong! But I can't seem to catch up to the rest tonight"

"It's probably the heat tonight," said Gus, "I found it very sultry and hot on the way here and I'm warm right now too. Don't worry about it. A little space from my sisters is what I need right now anyway. Let's just enjoy the privacy."

The prince smiled a toothy smile and Gus smiled back sappily.

However, beside him Justin was frozen in a mask of horror. He chalked it up to his magic items but he could see that the prince's outward appearance was not his true form. It was superimposed over yet another image; the true prince's face was stretched in a mask of misery, revulsion, and hate. The true prince was enslaved to this "curse" and Gus had no idea that in reality this guy was straight, possibly homophobic and made Gus' homo-erotic toy.

Justin looked over to the other boats and looked...really looked at the other princes and saw more of the same. Some were faces of abject lust, a few loved the princesses truly but others were miserable, beaten down or railing in silent screams of rage against their imprisonment. The one rowing Melanie's boat was actually a woman!

However, none of them could see through the deception and every single one of the princesses plus Gus was completely besotted with their partner. Melanie still looked a bit severe but still more relaxed than before.

All the boats rowed across the lake to a central island. On the island was a large castle made of black stone. It was very beautiful and shone like onyx but there was an underlying creepiness as well. It was to this castle that the twelve princes rowed. Eleven and then one boat ran aground and twelve prices helped eleven princesses and Gus out and escorted them up to the castle. Justin waited a bit and then followed after. He crept in unseen. There was a large vestibule with a number of capes and hats hung up on hooks and a pair of double door opposite where Justin had come in. He crossed swiftly and opened the door and entered softly and moving the door as little as possible.

He needn't have bothered. The noise was deafening and the sensory overload was total.

The entire castle was one central room. Door opened off this room haphazardly around the edges, portals to upper rooms and towers no doubt but this central room was huge. It was divided into four quarters and in the center were four dining tables, each heavily laden with food.

The first quarter was filled with dancing people all in white. There was a laser show and on a high stage was a performing dancer dressed as a bride. Her dress was elaborate and decorated with sequins made from diamonds and pearls.

The second quarter was a leather ball with people in various stages of dress and undress in leather. There was a spanking bench and a St Andrew's Cross and a hundred men all dancing in wild revelry.

The third quarter was a formal dress ball. Men and men and men and women danced together in couples in ball gowns and tuxedoes.

The fourth quarter was a kind of night club setting. There were lot of men and women both in straight and gay couples but mostly gay. People were dressed in golden club clothes and it didn't take a genius to spot Gus dancing with his musclebound and secretly miserable prince.

From where Justin stood, there was a cacophony of noise, music from all quarters inundated him. Then he moved toward Gus and as he moved into a single section, only that music could be heard. Overall, there were trumpets and strings and classical, kettledrums, techno, and synthesized keyboards with a lot of electric guitars. As Justin moved into the nightclub area however, everything faded except the techno music overlaid with the kettledrums, beating out an irresistible thumpa thumpa beat. There were green lasers and on high suspended platforms, muscular dancers stamped out a primal beat, sweat pouring off their oiled bodies.

Justin watched Gus for a minute and was again struck by his masculine beauty and grace. He was so young too, just eighteen and full of hope and the belief in true love. He danced primally with his muscular prince, oblivious to the fact that his partner was just going through the motions. Gus' happy face was turned up toward his lover the way a sunflower turns its face toward the hot summer sun and his golden glitter sparked on his face the way diamonds of light, dapple on a pond, kissed by warm summer sunshine.

Without any real plan, Justin stood near the door, put the silk glove and pearl bracelet on his right wrist and then took off the leather glove and armband from his right.

Immediately he appeared and moved into the throng of the nightclub. He was wearing golden club clothes that sparkled and shone like silk His pants looked sprayed on and his blue hat with white feather just disappeared, letting his blond hair shine as gold as his clothes.

He moved within sight of Gus and he could tell Gus was impressed and his dancing slowed a little. When he realized the beautiful man was smiling at him and moving closer...to him, Gus' mouth opened comically in surprise and he stopped dancing, waiting for him to get there.

Justin tapped on Gus' partner's shoulder and asked "May I cut in?"

Justin could see the real version of the cursed prince sag in relief but the super imposed version just bowed politely and said: "Certainly. Take good care of my baby!" He went to sit at one of the central tables.

Justin and Gus began to dance. "Thank you. I think he needed the break and it won't hurt the curse if someone cuts in."

"You're welcome Gus. There is no one else I would cut in on."

"That's so sweet! Thank you! Who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"And yet you know me all the same."

"What do you mean?"

Justin just smiled. "I bumped into you on the stairway."

Gus' eyes widened. "That was YOU?"

"You heard me break twigs from the branches of the trees."

"That was YOU?"

Justin just smiled. "I sat beside you in your little boat. That is why you went slower tonight."

"That was YOU? Oh, I thought something was amiss tonight! Why were you following us? And how? I saw no-one! Who are you?"

Justin just smiled and kept dancing. "Oh Gus, can you not guess?"

Gus' eyes widened and he grabbed Justin around the waist and danced in a "passionate" embrace. "Britin!? Is that you?"

Justin hugged him back. "Oh Gus! My wise and wonderful prince! I knew you would recognize me!"

Next to his ear, Gus whispered, "Stay very close. Don't stop dancing whatever you do. Come into the formal quarter where the music will be softer."

So the two princes danced into the formal quarter and soft and elegant music replaced the techno music and the thumpa thumpa beat. Their clothes melted and re-shaped and they were two men dancing a waltz in stunning tuxedoes. Only Gus' shoes remained the same, a pair of soft, golden slippers that seemed to have been made for a woman.

Dancing cheek to cheek, Gus whispered, "I thought...I mean...the Jim Beam...how did you escape?"

"I was warned of your plan. I only pretended to drink tonight. And when you turned to check for that non-existent zit, I dumped it into a plant nearby."

Gus hung on tightly to Britin but his stiff body and awkward embrace belied it was fear and not love in its motive. "But why? Why follow us all this way?"

"One...I don't want my head chopped off. Two...I was curious. Three...I think I need your help Gus. And you need mine."

"My help? What do you mean?"

"Why do you wear women's dancing shoes, Gus?"

Gus looked down at them and giggled, "It's strange, I know. I think my prince prefers them on me. I don't think he's into drag though and neither am I. But my sisters are very...foolish and they only like soft shoes made of satin or cloth. And so they wear out every night. So one night, I thought ahead and ordered a pair from the shoemaker myself. I broke a few twigs and leaves from those trees myself over a few days and told the shoemaker to make me a pair of shoes made entirely with thread made from the gold. But I have so many sisters and they make so many shoes for them all that I think they must have gotten confused and they made a pair of girl's dancing shoes instead. And since they are made out of solid gold, they never wear out, so I've never bothered with another pair. I hide them at daybreak and with the pile of ruined shoes my sisters leave, everyone assumes I have left a pair in there as well. But I don't. I know the difference and so does this place and it recognizes their magic. They will not transform here, so I cannot go to the White Party. But it's OK. I prefer the club scene."

There was a short silence as the two men danced the waltz. Then Gus said softly, "You mustn't follow us anymore Britin. You're in terrible danger here. If my sisters found out, they would tear your eyes out and blind you and if you dance too long here you will be caught in the curse."

"What is this curse, Gus?"

"Strangely enough, the specifics were never told to me but what I gather, the twelve princes have been dancing in this castle every night for 1000 years in bondage. In three days their servitude will be over and they have promised to marry us in the surface world."

"That is where you need my help. I have something to tell you. Is there anywhere we can talk without dancing? I am near worn out."

"Dance me over to one of the central tables. Everyone will think we are just refreshing ourselves. But then we must dance again and we must dance until 3 o clock in the morning."

Britin and Gus carried this out and when they were sitting down and pretending to munch on some grapes and sip wine, Britin leaned in and whispered to Gus what he had seen of the princes while invisible.

"So he doesn't love me? Are all of them the same way?"

"A few of them are in love truly. But not many. And the one dancing with Melanie is a woman with long blonde hair." They had a good giggle over that one.

"The way Melanie acts, I bet she'd prefer that." They snickered even harder over that one. "Bitch!" they murmured in unison.

They looked at each other in surprise. Gus' eyes softened and then unexpectedly filled with tears.

"Gus! What's the matter!?"

"My father ignores me. My sisters bully me. Now I find out my prince doesn't love me. Nobody loves me!"

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You're the only one who's cared to tell me the truth in what seems like my whole life! Oh God! What are we going to do?"

Britin pulled him to his feet and pulled him onto the formal dance floor. They were both so young they could have been at their high school Prom. "We're going to dance," Britin said.

Gus laid his soft cheek on Britin's young but hard pec. "I like this form much better than your daytime one. I wish...I wish you could stay this way all the time."

"So do I, Gus," Justin/Britin said honestly, "So do I!"

The wild dancing went on all around them but from that moment on, Gus and Justin stayed together as if they'd been stuck together with Superglue, swaying to the music in the Prom quarter. Sometimes they waltzed and sometimes they just swayed together, turning in place, letting the rest of the enchanted Ball roll on around them.

Finally, at three o'clock, Gus' musclebound prince cut in and took possession of Gus again and Britin bowed and backed away.

"If fortune smiles upon me, perhaps here again I shall meet thee," said Justin lyrically.

"We both know that can never be," answered Gus.

"Never say never," said Justin. Then he backed away and melted into the crowd.

To allay suspicion, Justin sat invisibly in Melanie's boat on the way back. This time it was the eldest sister's boat that was slower than the others.

"I don't understand," huffed the rowing prince, "I'm rowing as fast as I can. Did you put on some weight?"

Melanie was livid and her face went red as a beet. "You…you….You just shut up and row!" she huffed and refused to say another word.

When they got back, everyone started back in one long row from eldest to youngest. Instead of following behind however, Justin ran ahead past the diamond trees, past the gold trees, past the silver trees, fast as tickety boo. And just as the princesses and Gus were entering the golden grove Justin was running up the stairs. And just as they were entering the silver forest, Justin reached the top, was watching the secret stair close up again and heading to his own bed. He took off the magic items and lay in bed, waited and played possum.

In what seemed like no time, the secret stair opened up and eleven tired princesses and one tired prince marched up. The princesses dumped their ruined shoes in a pile and Gus hid his under his bed in a box.

Then he was sent to look in on Britin. Of course, he looked like a sleeping angel and an innocent babe who hadn't moved all night.

But Gus knew better. He sat down and smoothed Britin's golden locks and whispered: "That was very dangerous. You must never do that again."

It may have been his imagination, but Gus swore he heard a voice breathe out soft as a dream: "Never say never."

BJBJBJ

Brian perused the letter:

_Dear Brian,_

_Thank you for the magical items. They did indeed come in handy. I followed the kids down the stairs into a deep netherworld. There was a marbled walkway lined with trees, first silver, then gold, then diamond. After that…_

Brian quickly perused the letter, his eyes widening at the description of the magical Ball. Damn! A night club! Hot guys! Why did he have to be the one transformed at night!? Damn!

_I have enclosed the twigs of silver, gold and diamond as proof. Display them to the king as ask for two more days extension where all will be revealed and curses broken. _

_Gus feels very unloved and needs a strong male role model. Be nice to him. _Attempt _to not be a dick while I'm a bird._

_Oh, and Brian. If any hunky moustachioed Doms invade your dreams again…be sure to tell them your taken._

_I love you._

_Justin_

BJBJBJ

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TWO DAY EXTENSION! HOW DARE YOU! I OUGHT TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW!" yelled the merriest old soul in the world.

"Carl, for God's sake! Will you calm the fuck down! We've waited this long! What's two more days? Just calm down and remember your blood pressure!" yelled Queen Debbie.

Brian/Britin then recounted how he had followed the prince and princesses down a secret stairwell and past an avenue of silver trees, then gold, then diamond. He presented the twigs as proof but claimed he had lost track of them at that point.

"I could try again this evening and follow them further…however…I will need the use of my head," said Britin, bowing low.

He only heard a lot of growling and grunting but no demand for the executioner so Brian took this to mean the affirmative, backed up slowly until his butt hit the door and backed his butt the hell out of there.

BJBJBJ

That night, Gus brought Britin his Jim Beam and stood over him with a stony face. "I'm going to watch you drink every drop. No funny business tonight."

Justin took a small sip and said, "Yes Gus." in a submissive tone. "Of course, I might be able to take you a little more seriously if there weren't a large spider in your hair." He let his voice carry.

Several of the princesses let out screams as shrill as a noonday whistle. There was a flurry of activity, Gus was dogpiled as the princesses searched and whacked his head in the search for the non-existent spider. And by the time, Gus was able to free himself and fend off his sisters; Britin's drinking glass was empty.

"Did you drink it? On your honor as a prince, tell me true!" Gus asked when the kafuffle had died down at last.

"Of course, Gus." Justin/Britin faked a yawn.

"Truly? Do not follow us again! Do not do what you are thinking!"

"Really Gus! How do you….mmmmm….sorry…how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I'd be thinking the same…" but before he could finish the thought Britin had collapsed back on the pillow, eyes closed and snoring.

"Gus! Hurry up! Stop wasting time with him! We'll be late again!"

So Gus hurried and cast distrustful looks over at him but Britin just slept on like a babe in the woods.

They descended the stairs. They closed up. And Justin opened his eyes and jumped up from his little bed and hurried after.

"Sorry Gus!" he thought as he pressed the secret switch," but on my honor as a prince…I must follow!"

BJBJBJ

The trip down was largely uneventful this time. There were no strange noises but once again, Gus' boat was a little heavier and harder to row.

"Um…if you want….tonight…if someone cuts in…you must feel free to rest as long as you want," Gus said.

"To break the spell I must dance unless my partner gives me leave," the prince sounded a trifle robotic tonight.

Gus felt an invisible encouraging squeeze on his arm.

"Well…I give you leave then," Gus confirmed, "And look….Um…I know I must be a handful, so….I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever made you do anything you didn't really want to do." There was another encouraging pat.

"No my prince. You did nothing. It is my pleasure to dance with you forever," said the cursed prince even more robotically.

Gus patted his knee quickly in a consoling gesture. "It's OK. I understand. And I will give you leave."

When everybody was inside, Justin came invisibly after and put on the silk glove and pearl bracelet. Gorgeous club clothes again appeared and again he strode right up to Gus and his prince and cut in. Justin could see the inner prince was even more relieved and grateful, much like he had been in the boat. He seemed to understand that Gus was not going to use him as a love toy any longer and he had appeared very relieved.

Gus and Britin, danced in the golden club for a while and then moved over to the formal quarter where they were again adorned in mouthwatering tuxes.

"What are you doing here!? I told you not to come!" Gus tickled Britin's ear with a furious whisper.

"I came because you needed me to come. Because I think you are the most special of your siblings and you are destined for greatness. Because I could not bear to think of you down here alone."

"I'm hardly alone," Gus said, indicating the crowd.

"And yet you are…except for your captive prince," Justin pressed.

And suddenly Gus was clinging to him like a life raft. They stayed like that for a long time, just turning, turning on the dance floor.

"Oh God!" he moaned, "I _really _like this form better than your day self. I wish you could stay like this for always!"

"I do too. And there is something you could do to help me."

"Me? Really? What?"

"When this is all over…I would like you to give me your golden dancing shoes. I need them very much."

"If you need money, my father will give you all you need."

Britin gave Gus an affectionate squeeze. It is not for the gold that I need them. I need them because they are women's shoes and you have danced in them. It's part of the spell….to change me back."

"To change you…to keep you changed…into this, right?"

"Sure. Right….Oh Gus, I should tell you…we can dance down here…but that's as far as it can go…on the surface world…I'm taken."

"Oh…OK. Thanks for telling me. And you can have my shoes. When this is over, I won't need them anymore. You'll be doing me a favor."

Justin was just breathing a sigh of relief when he was squeezed around the middle so hard his breath whooshed out of him.

"You may be taken up there," whispered Gus, "But as long as you keep following me down here…. you're mine!"

BJBJBJ

The next night Justin transformed back into himself in his little adjacent room. Brian was there and ready. He wore the collar.

"I love you, " he said and pointed at the bed. And then feathers were flying and he was transformed.

Justin let the owl out the window with a sigh and watched him fly away in that magnificent, silent way that they can. Then he closed the shutters and turned to see a folded letter on the bed. He pounced on it.

Much of it was more of the same. The King was grumpy. The Queen was jolly. Brian was very glad to hear they had acquired the next piece of the puzzle. He had taken Gus fishing, letting the Prince think they needed to gather food for the journey when they solved the mystery. So he had let Gus be in charge of finding the fishing hole and Gus had taken him to a secret place teeming with trout, perch and other fish and they had had a great time.

The door to Gus and the princesses' room burst open and they all piled in. Everyone had "retired" for the night. Yeah, right!

Justin hid the letter under his pillow and then just waited. Sure enough, all too soon, Gus toddled over with his glass of Jim Beam.

This time, however, he blocked the glass with his own body and dumped it into the plant himself.

"Here's your nightcap. I want to see you drink it all now," Gus said loudly and a little stilted.

"OK, Gus! Whatever you say," Justin/Britin said, taking the empty glass and making loud gulping noises. He belched loudly.

Most of the princesses looked disgusted but Gus and Britin only giggled together like naughty schoolboys.

"Did you have a good day?" Britin asked.

You should know. You were there," said Gus.

"Oh. Yes, of course. But due to the magic sometimes my memories are a little foggy with the details. Did I treat you all right?"

"Oh yes. We went fishing remember? I took you to my secret fishing hole. But don't tell anyone where it is. It's my secret place."

"I've already forgotten," Britin said honestly. Are you sure my daytime self is cool? Did he...uh…I treat you kindly?"

"Oh yes, kind enough. It's funny, though. I still prefer this you better. Daytime Britin is nice and all but he treats me different. It's more…fatherly, you know?"

"I think I'm getting a picture," Britin said.

"You'd better get sleepy now," Gus whispered.

Britin nodded and yawned loudly. He faked sleepiness, drooped his eyes and then passed right out. He felt Gus catch him before he could fall back and lay him gently down, and smooth his hair away from his face. "Sorry," he whispered.

Then he left before his sisters could bitch at him for not getting ready.

Soon enough, they were. Down through the central rose they all marched, from oldest to youngest, and then it closed back up for them.

As soon as there was silence, Justin sat up, grabbed his gloves and bracelets and strapped on the leather to go invisible. He pressed the rose and followed.

After a slightly faster trip across the lake (Gus had finally taken pity on his prince and helped him row) Justin waited until everyone had gone and then snuck inside the netherworld castle.

Inside, he looked around the golden nightclub but Gus was nowhere to be seen. His prince was there though, dancing with a buxom blond woman.

Justin put on the silk glove and pearl bracelet and took off the leathers and appeared. He looked around the huge room in consternation. Gus could be anywhere.

Then he heard a wolf whistle and he turned and smiled. Gus was in the Prom Quarter waiting for him. His gold shoes clashed horribly with the otherwise mouthwatering tux he was wearing. He stood there on the sidelines, arms behind his back, toes turned out, just waiting.

Justin smiled and walked over and the two of them snapped together like a lock and a key. They strolled around the Prom dance floor like they owned it and for the time being, they did.

"I gave him leave, straight off. I don't want to dance with him anymore. I'm still gay but I don't want to marry _him_. And he has shown his true colors too," Gus said as they watched his prince with affection, dancing with the woman in the nightclub.

"Who will you marry?" Justin asked.

"Time can only tell," Gus said, "But I only want to dance with one person and if I could have it my way, I would have that person as husband too."

"But you're dancing with me." Justin said.

"Mmm-hmmm," Gus murmured in affirmation.

"You were waiting here…for me…instead of the club," Justin said.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Gus leaned a cheek against his pec.

"Gus, what are you saying?"

"I'm trying not to say much of anything and ruin the moment," Gus said. He looked up at Justin with soft brown eyes that reminded him of someone else he hadn't seen in a long time. Had it only been a couple of weeks or so?

Gus kissed him.

It was just a peck at first and then he moved in and flecked Justin with his tongue and moved deeper, gaining confidence.

And God help him, Justin let him. He was alone here too, he only got to see Brian for seconds at a time and he was lonely and so he opened for the young Prince and kissed back, giving the younger man something to remember. But he never took it beyond a certain point, knowing whatever he was doing was probably too far-gone anyway. But for this second, this moment, he needed this contact and he relished it.

Too soon, and light years later, Justin finally pulled back, "Gus, no! We have to stop! I told you! I'm taken! I'm already in love."

"And I told you," Gus wrapped his arms around Justin in a bear hug that was he was going to need a crowbar to get out of. "Down here, you're mine. You've come to dance with me, of your own free will, and down here….I love you Britin!"

Justin smiled at his little seducer. "I came down here because I saw something good in you, kindness, warmth. You were the only one who felt sorry in what the twelve of you were doing to the ones who wanted to find out the truth. And for that I couldn't leave you alone in these depths. In a way…I love you too, Gus. Just not….that way. Oh, I'm so sorry Gus!" he said to a face cracking into heartbreak. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I kissed you like that! I'm sorry I led you on. But I can't love you like that."

"Then why did you!?" Gus said beginning to cry.

"Because I admired you so much. I wanted to share what was down here with you. I have a deep affection for you Gus, I really do. And I needed contact too. I haven't kissed in ages! I haven't seen my lover in what seems like…ages. I'm alone here in this big old castle too. And so I turned to you. Oh, this is a crap excuse I know! I'm so sorry Gus! I'm so sorry!"

"Gus sniffled. "I know why. You needed my golden shoes."

"No Gus no! Absolutely not! I mean, we do, but that's not what why I came down after you. I truly care for you. My lover and I were going to ask for the shoes after this was all over. I just got around to it a little early."

Gus was confused. "If you haven't seen your lover in ages how was he going to be around to ask for my shoes?"

Justin sighed. "Let's sit down. "There's a few things I need to tell you."

After they were seated, Gus crossed his arms and frowned, "OK spill! What do you need to tell me? Tell me the truth!" He pursed his cute lips in cynicism, comically tight.

"First of all, my name isn't Britin. It's a combination of both our names, Brian and Justin. I'm Justin. The man in the day, the brown haired man you took fishing and treated you like a son….something I should have done….that was Brian. He is the one I love. And he loves me."

"But he's here! Why haven't you seen him then? And why make up this weird story?"

"Because there IS magic involved. Just not the kind everybody thinks. I guess Brian made up the story of us being one person so they'd only think there was one challenger and so we'd have an advantage. As it is, if there was just one, he'd have been killed by now wouldn't he, my little nightcap bringer?"

Gus looked sheepish there. "I guess you have a point there. I'm glad you're not dead," His hand pressed Justin into a snuggle and Justin stiffened a little. "It's OK, Gus reassured him, "It's just a comfort hug. I know you don't want me like that."

"It's not that Gus! I care for you very much. Just…"

"Not like that," Gus said, "I know. "I'm young. Not stupid." They both sighed.

"Why haven't you seen Brian?"

And so, Justin told the young prince about the evil spell and what it did to them and what they needed to break it.

"Those are indeed strange things. Well, whatever happens, you can have my shoes."

"Thank you Gus."

"No problem." He got up and held out a hand. "Now….take me once more around the floor before it chimes 3 and all this ends forever?"

Justin got up and agreed. "Nothing I'd rather do more."

They both smiled, held onto each other, and began to dance.

TBC

A/N: One more chappy before I could get rid of this pesky storyline. Sorry about that. Trust me. You _won't_ be sorry!


	5. One Curse Broken

A/N: WARNING!: This chapter should not be read while eating popcorn or other choking hazards or drinking hot liquids (coffee) especially near the end. That's all I can say.

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Chapter 5

One Curse Broken

They only made it halfway around when there were three loud, deep bell chimes BONG! BONG! BONG!

At the first BONG, Justin's protective and fight or flight instincts kicked in. He stiffened, gabbed Gus around the waist in a protective stance and began a steady but unconcerned walk toward the door.

"Don't look back and keep moving, Justin said in a low, urgent voice, "Whatever's supposed to happen is going to happen. And it isn't good."

BONG!

"Just get to the door," Justin murmured.

"What about my sisters!?" Gus cried.

"I don't know! I – wait! There might be one chance!" Justin delved into his pocket and brought out the whistle that Michael, the Blue Fairy had given him. He held it tightly and prayed quickly: Dear God…and Michael wherever you are…for once…just this once….let all of royal blood and who know the sting of unrequited love hear my note and follow it to safety! Please Michael please!"

BONGG!

Justin blew his whistle and it s high, clear note added to the deep timbre of the bell.

And it worked! Every prince, every princess, looked up, perked up their ears, and abandoned whatever they were doing. They walked toward the sound.

Justin moved closer to the door and blew again. Everybody followed

And just in time. As the last bell faded away, the floor rumbled and shook, the center of the room collapsed and the tables fell into a void. Then, out of that void, a huge pillar of flames shot out.

At the same time, the hundreds of extra people dropped all pretence, exploded, and transformed into beings made of fire! They weren't people at all, but demons, netherworld creature made of the flame and fire in which they dwell!

All the princesses screamed and ran, and Justin blew his whistle again. He was at the doors. He was through them. He blew again, long and hard. Everyone followed him, avoiding the fire as best they could.

Justin held onto Gus with a death grip and held the door for the stream of ladies and their now freed princes to flee into vestibule. He did a quick head count, found that they were all there and then turned to look inside.

It was a nightmare. All four quarters were collapsing and fire was everywhere. The once beautiful bride high above everything else, now had a dress that was continually burning. She had sprouted leathery wings, her ears were pointed and furry and her teeth were as sharp as daggers. She looked like a gargoyle.

With a piercing bat-like shriek, she took off and flew straight towards our heroes. Justin slammed the inner door with a crash and bolted it. There was a sickening crunch and the door dented outward a little.

"Everybody RUN!" he yelled.

Everyone screamed and ran out of the castle and down to the boats. Justin and Gus and his prince got into their boat and the rest of them piled into their own as well.

It was none too soon, as the island was breaking, great cracks appearing making loud reports like gunfire. The cracks belched fire and lava and soon it was obvious that the island was liquefying.

All the princes rowed double time, and Gus was helping his like before but still it was not fast enough.

The lake began to boil. Soon it was a rolling boil and sitting in those boats was like sitting in a cooking pot.

Fortunately, the island gave a particular noisy fart and there was an earthquake. This caused a tidal wave and all the boats were able to ride the wave to the opposite shore. All the princes leapt out, grabbed their charge and placed them onshore. It was just in time. A second later, all twelve boats caught on fire and were burned to cinders.

But the dancing siblings were already hotfooting it down the marbled walkway past the diamond trees. But this part of the dream world had also become a nightmare. The green peaceful sky was now an angry red, filled with clouds of ash. The ground on both sides of the road had become lava pits and fields as well. Only the walkway remained and they ran as fast as they could down it. The diamond trees sank into the lava and broke apart into shards and then were consumed. Everybody was very careful to avoid the broken pieces but some were not able to entirely and sustained a few cuts here and there.

Then they were past and the gold trees were also melting and sinking straight now into the molten quagmire. The tops of the trees were melted into strange, twisted shapes and you could barely see that they had been trees at all.

Then they were past that heading through the grove of silver trees and they were as the gold ones were. It was a burning hell and not a fantasy land that they once knew and they ran fast enough to make the devil take notice.

"It was somewhere at this point, that there was a BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOMM! It came from far away but sounded as if it were right next to them and they saw that the entire black castle exploded into splinters and was sinking into the ground.

They all quaked in horror but continued on. Soon they reached the stairs and one by one entered the door that would take them up. Justin made them all pause 3 seconds each, and then let the next one through so there wouldn't be a mash up.

Soon there was only Gus and Justin left. They looked upon hell and saw that the island far away had sunk away and the great boiling lake was now draining into it. Everything was burning, fire sprites were jumping from tree to ruined tree, and far away they saw a square of the marble walkway explode. Then the next and the next.

"Go!" he yelled to Gus.

"I don't want to leave you!" cried Gus.

"I'll be right behind you…I promise! Now GO!" Justin pushed him through the arch.

Gus gave an agonized look back and then ran for it.

Justin waited three seconds, looked a final time on the doomed realm and then ran up the stairs and didn't look back.

BJBJBJ

The eleven princesses' and Gus' bedroom was dark and peaceful and quiet.

Then, faintly, seemingly from nowhere, came bloodcurdling screams of fear and distress. As they got louder, you could tell it was coming from below. Of course, there was no one there to hear these things but if there were, the listener would have been very puzzled indeed, and then astonished beyond measure at what happened next.

Fortunately, YOU, know what's going on and so you won't be astonished to learn that in due time the secret staircase opened up and one by one disgorged princess after princess, prince after prince, from oldest to youngest until Gus was crawling up, a stitch in his side.

"Is that everybody?" Melanie asked.

"Wait!..."wheezed Gus, "One more…there's one more! Don't close it yet!"

"What are you talking about Gus? We're all here….All here….Close it Melanie! Close it!" shouted a confusion of voices.

"NO! We need to wait for Jus – Britin! He came down to dance with me! He helped us escape! You cannot leave him down there!" Gus yelled.

"What do you mean, he followed us down!? Isn't he sleeping over…" A quick check confirmed that Britin was NOT there, sleeping the deep, drugged, dream state of the damned. "Damn you Gus! Didn't you drug him, like you were supposed to? Now he knows everything!"

"No, I didn't, and I'm glad! He saved all our lives and besides, he already knew everything! So keep it open for a minute longer!"

And it was at this point, that the wayward man with the heart of a prince popped out of the stairwell and collapsed on the rug.

There was a magnificent flash of flame out of the hole. There was a terrific rumble and smashing and crashing as the entire staircase collapsed on itself and fell into the bottomless void! There was another belch of flame.

Melanie jammed the rose with her closed fist. The rose mural closed back up and the rumblings and heat were at last cut off.

Then a wonderful thing happened. The rose mural tiles began to turn over and slide and rearrange themselves and add onto each other. It was turning predominately white. It was still changing. It was almost done. It pulsed once with a bright light and was done. Instead of a rose there was now a fantastic tiled mural of a magnificent white swan with its wings outstretched!

Everyone ohhh'ed and ahhh'ed and made various other noises to show their appreciation.

"But what does it mean?" Melanie asked.

"It's a tribute to the one that saved your life…a celebration of the triumph over evil and the breaking of the curse…and a seal to the underworld that you can never return to," said Justin clearly, and then hacked out a smoker's cough.

"And how do you know that?" Melanie asked rudely.

"I know it!" Justin said definitively, and otherwise refused to explain himself.

"Oh, Justin! I'm so glad you're OK!"Gus shouted and threw his arms around his neck and climbed into his lap where he refused to be dislodged.

"Gus…"Justin said warningly.

"Oh, throw me a bone will you!? I'm sure Brian won't begrudge you a little hero worship!" And Justin had to laugh at that and besides the persistent little twink wouldn't move anyway.

But that was not the end of the wonders. The twelve princes whom they had brought up from the netherworld began to shimmer and ripple as if they were being looked at through water when the water is wavy and agitated. And then with a final wave, their outer appearance melted away and their true forms were revealed. At last, they were free of their bondage.

Many of them looked much different. A few were similar to their spellbound forms but others were downright different. Some were stubbly and rugged. Many were not as muscular as they were. A few were out and out poindexters, with thick glasses and greasy hair and pocket protectors. As pointed out earlier, Melanie's prince melted away to reveal a princess with long blond hair.

Ironically, Gus' prince melted into a being that was most like his outer shell. He was rugged and handsome with a cleft in his chin. And free at last, he revealed to Gus that he was straight as an arrow.

"I guessed that," Gus said, "It's OK. And I'm sorry if I did anything to you while you were enchanted. If they are agreeable, you can choose one of my sisters if you'd like to marry her."

"I'm sorry that I'm not what I appeared," the blond said to Melanie, "This must come as an awful shock. But I want you to know…I got to know very well down there and I still love you. My name's Lindsay by the way."

"Truth be told….I rather prefer this to your masculine form. Besides, I got to know you awfully well as well and I don't care! I love you too Lindsay!" And Melanie moved in and before you knew it the two women were making out like gangbusters!

Justin and Gus looked at each other and exchanged a look and smothered laughter. They got up from where they sat on the floor.

"We'll understand if you're disappointed too," said the other princes, "We know we're different than what you wanted. If you don't want to marry us anymore, we'll understand."

However, the eleven princesses were narrowing their eyes and lining up in front of them and then surrounding them.

"Ohhhh no you don't! You're not getting out of your deal that easily! We've danced our feet to the bone to free you and you promised to marry us and marry us you will! GET 'EM GIRLS!"

And with that, they pounced. The princes never stood a chance and in a few seconds, they didn't want to. The princesses, pulled at their shirts and then pants. Buttons went flying everywhere. Clothing was ripped to shreds. Pants were pulled down and twelve girls and eleven men with gloriously hard dicks fell to the floor in a mass of mixed up and rolling limbs. The mass of men and women rolled back and forth and around in a wanton display of carnal lust and sex. In ten seconds there was an orgy of such size, passion and intensity going on, that there had never been anything seen like it in 10,000 years and moreover would not be seen in 10,000 years hence.

Gus and Justin looked on at this scene in wide-eyed horror. Then, Justin just placed himself in front of Gus a little, put a hand on his chest, and pushed gently backward. Step by step, they back up until they were slowly and carefully, backing towards the door and in this fashion they got the hell out of there.

It wasn't until they were out in the hall and closed the door firmly behind them that they were able to able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"My God! I've never seen my sisters like that ever! And those poor guys! Some of them looked like captive animals! Are you sure they'll be all right Justin!?"

Justin smirked. "Oh, trust me Gus! They'll all be JUST fine!"

TBC

A/N: Coming up next….The Pickle!


	6. Love Requited

Sorry! The Pickle chapter is coming! Took one more chapter to get these guys out of this storyline. Back on track and sorry for the false build up. It probably won't be that big of a deal anyway. Working on it now.

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Chapter 6

Love Requited

Just before daybreak:

Justin blew on the whistle with Brian clear in his mind. Five minutes later, the large, brown owl was landing on his arm, now protected by a falconer's gauntlet, provided by Gus.

"Don't go, Justin!" cried the young prince in anguish. "He clasped Justin around the middle. "I…You're my best friend!" he admitted in a whisper.

"I don't have any choice. You'll see. But I won't really be going anywhere. I'll be the swan that follows Brian around. And with this collar on, I'll understand anything you say to me," he added, putting it on. "And besides, Brian will take care of you."

"I don't want taking care of…I want you…You're the one who went with me, who listened to me, who wanted to dance with me, and who made sure I got out of that terrible place. You treat me like an equal in a way that Brian doesn't. Don't go!"

"Now stop it! I told you, I can't help that. You'll see in a minute. And I'll tell you another thing. If it was Brian who was human at night, instead of me, he would have done exactly the same thing, and helped you exactly the same! So cut him a break, OK?"

"OK," Gus said sadly.

"It's almost time. Be sure to give Brian this letter, OK? It will help him with your father a little later. Promise me you'll help him OK?"

"OK. I promise."

"Our time here is limited. We must keep going. If the time comes and we have to leave sometime today, there may not be time to say good bye properly. But when that comes, you must promise to be brave for me and let me go. Promise now!"

"I promise!"

"Good boy. Just in time! Here comes the sun!"

The owl became a flurry of feathers and there was Brian back. And Justin was there and ready. He reached quickly and clasped Brian's hand.

"Gus knows the truth. I love you."

And then the white feathers were flying, covering him, and a swan with a leather collar was strutting about on the grass.

Gus' eyes were wide. He probably wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it and he knew no one else would either.

"Hey there kiddo, how was your night?"

"It was pretty awful," Gus said honestly. "Oh…here. Justin gave me this letter for you." He handed it over.

/ The swan seemed to understand. It nodded once, gave a loud HONK!...and flew off.

Brian perused the letter for a long time, taking in the detailed account of Justin's last trip and the destruction of the curse and netherworld. Then his eyes widened.

_P.S. Gus and I kissed last night. The atmosphere was very romantic and we were both alone in a crowd. And after 3 days of me following him down there, he developed a little crush on me. Other than that, I don't really have any good excuse. But that's as far as it went and I'm pretty sure it was the boy's first kiss so don't ruin it. It's just a little crush and if you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me. Just know that for my part, I'm sorry and I still love you. I am still…_

_Ever Yours,_

_Justin_

Brian turned with a thunderous look on his face.

"SO! You're makin' time with my guy!?" he meant to say it in jest but by the end of the question he was yelling. Rage he didn't know was there bubbled to the surface.

Gus gulped. "Ohhh….he told you about that huh?" He breathed in very slowly and chanced a look up and quailed under Brian's deadly evil eye. He breathed out a long breath and murmured, "Ohhh….crap…." under it.

"All right," he said, finally trying to explain, "He took a step back. "Let me try and explain. You see, it was very late. I'd had a bit to drink. We both did really. The thing about it was…" He bolted.

Gus just ran and ran and then ran some more all without seeing much. He realized this was because he had his eyes closed tight. And no matter how far he ran he could never escape Brian's booming laughter in his ears.

His eyes popped open. Oh no! Brian was right behind him! He ran so fast his feet didn't feel the ground.

Wait a minute. He really couldn't feel the ground. He looked down. His feet were pinwheeling a few inches off the ground. He realized Brian had caught him by the nape of the neck as he tried to run. He hadn't gone two feet.

Gus let his legs dangle and his whole body sagged in defeat. "Oh crap!" he repeated mournfully.

Brian put him down. "You can say that again. Now…You wanna try that again…without the running away and tell me exactly what happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear! Oh, Brian, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were lovers until after. I thought you were the same person. And he was so kind to me and he came after me to keep me company, to dance with me, like a real Prince! It was like something out of a fairy tale and a dream. I fell in love with him a little and I still am in a way. So I kissed him. But he pulled away almost right away and wouldn't take it any further, I swear! That's when he told me the truth; that you were two different people and lovers. After that, we were just friends, I swear, nothing else happened!"

"A likely story!" Brian bared his teeth.

"You daren't strike me! I'm the Prince!" whimpered Gus piteously.

"Funny thing! I had a _dog _named Prince once! And that's all you are now! A dog!" He dropped Gus roughly. "I'm not going to strike you! There are other ways to deal with the likes of you! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! And don't bother saying goodbye when Justin and I leave!"

"Brian no! Do not do this thing! I did wrong, I know. But I truly loved and love him. And I thought he was you! So…in a way…I love you too! Do not punish me for loving you guys!"

Brian turned sharply and looked at him strangely for long moments. Then he turned on his heel and stalked away across the dewy grass.

Gus sat there under his favorite oak tree and watched him go. His eyes filled with tears and he cried and cried.

BJBJBJ

After what seemed like ages, Gus got up and started walking. He washed his face in a babbling brook and passed over it and found himself in the fruit orchards. He wandered around aimlessly, picking a fruit from this tree and then one from that until he had a nice breakfast. Then he sat under a random apple tree and ate, chewing morosely.

"Oh God! What have I done? I wish there was something I could do to make up for what I've done! I didn't know! And when I did I was sorry! Oh why did Justin have to tell? No, of course he did. But who knew Brian would get so angry? Oh I wish there was something I could do. I love him! I love them both! I love them still! Is there nothing I can do?' I wish…I wish…I wish…." His lamentation became a whispered prayer, a quiet hope.

"I know what you can do," said a small voice.

Gus' eyes popped open. Then they widened at the apparition standing before him.

It was a little boy, dressed all in orange. His shoes were black. His hair was brown and soft and his chocolate brown eyes were innocent and soft as a puppy. An ethereal, orange light was emanating off of him in waves. They would burn hot like large flickering flames at then die down to a small pulsation and then burn hot again. He looked about 5 years old.

"You look like me," Gus said.

The little boy smiled. "And you look like me. Sorta."

"Who are you?"

"I am you, if you were born of another father. I am the fairy whose light burns with the light of puppy love. My light burns hot and fast but dulls down to almost nothing very quickly, as you well know. And because you have known my love I can appear to you now. But like my light, my power is weak and my time is short."

"Then what can you do for me?" Gus asked bitterly.

"Practically nothing. I can answer only one question, the one that burns most within your breast, right now."

"What can I do to make up for what I've done?"

The fairy smiled and it was so sweet it broke Gus' heart all over again. "You must run back to the castle right now. You must testify in Brian's behalf. Not having experienced it firsthand, he is having trouble describing last night's events and your sisters are giving him no help. They have given themselves over to their wickedness and their desire for lustful pleasure and to be married. They will refuse to agree with his story and will later today run away with their princes to be married and never return here again. By then, Brian will already be dead. In fact, you will need to run to prevent this from happening. Hurry now Gus, run! I cannot say whether this will repair your relationship with Brian and Justin but it is the best you can do. It is the only thing you can do! Go now! Hurry!" The fairy started to fade away.

"I will…thank you, little fairy! Thank you!" he was calling over his shoulder, already starting the run.

"Hurry…" the last word became a breath upon the wind as the fairy of puppy love faded entirely away and his light burnt out.

BJBJBJ

"And then what happened?" King Carl asked sarcastically.

"Um…well, there was a bride performing on a high stage. But she turned into a gargoyle and rushed us. I slammed the door in her face though, but she almost chewed our faces off."

"Chewed you faces off. Riiiiiight…!" Carl said even more sarcastically.

"Yes! After we got away, we rowed back across the lake which was a boiling tempest and barely escaped with our lives!"

OK, so he was embellishing a little, taking artistic license, but he'd only had a little while to study Justin's letter and account of what happened last night and he was trying to make it fit in his own words.

"Uh…girls!? You wanna back me up here?" Brian asked/demanded.

"Daddy…" Melanie batted her eyelashes, "We have no idea what he's talking about! A netherworld? A strange nightclub? Dancing with…boys!?" She didn't have to fake a shudder. "Well, that's why we asleep in that one big bedroom, isn't it father? We're too young for boys! We think they're icky! Don't we girls?" All the others nodded sycophantically.

"Too young!?" roared Brian, "You're thirty-five years old! The youngest of you is twenty one! You're as much into cock as I AM!"

"SILENCE!" yelled King Carl, "If my baby wabies say they are too young, then they're too young!"

A few of the princesses flinched as they did every time their father used that nickname. But they knew what side their bread was buttered on and so kept silent.

But Brian knew of no bread or butter yet and so laughed heartily. "Are you fucking shitting me?! Is that why you had that dorm style bedroom? To retain their youth? And maybe your own? Well, I hate to break it to you….Your Majesty…but you're old enough to be a grandpa! And your daughters are more than ready and willing to make you one!"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" King Carl's face turned red with rage, "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE WITH THESE INSULTS…AND THESE LIES!?" He bared his teeth in angry revenge.

"What lies?" Brian shot back, "It's about time someone spoke up and told you the truth! Besides, what about the silver, gold and diamond twigs I showed…and gave you? Those prove at least that I was somewhere supernatural!"

"What twigs?" Carl asked in this horribly false voice, and that's when Brian realized he was totally fucked. And not in the good, life-affirming way.

Brian was grabbed by guards, clapped in irons, which Brian still thought was totally hot but was made totally not hot when they put them on cruelly tight and led him out into the from courtyard to a large and ugly chopping block.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" screamed the red king from the balcony.

"Carl, calm down, for fuck's sake," yelled the queen, "Remember your heart!"

"Thanks for reminding me, dear!" Carl said ferally, "You! Guard! Afterward…cut out his heart! I want it cooked and served on my plate for lunchtime!"

"Dude!" Brian blanched, "I know you're having a serious "I'm a nut" moment…but that is just gross!"  
Carl just made a signal.

Brian's wrists and head were moved into position and locked into the bloodstained stocks. The executioner pedaled the whetstone and sharpened the huge, two-handed axe.

Drums began to play. The executioner pulled on his mask. Sloooowwly he turned. He grasped the handle of his axe. He lifted it…he raised it over his head….he aimed…

"STOOOOOOPP! STOP! Stop in the name of the Prince!" screamed a voice. It was Gus, running into the courtyard at top speed.

The executioner held the axe high for a few moments, unsure what to do. His big arms began to tremble with the huge weight He looked to the king, to Gus, back to the king.

"STRIKE!" screamed the king.

"STOP!" yelled the prince, "Axeman! Don't you dare! Father, stop this immediately! Everything he says is the truth!"

The axeman lowered the axe simply because he couldn't hold it up anymore and he was incredibly curious. Besides, prince or not, depending on what was said next, he might have two heads to chop off. The axeman licked his lips in morbid anticipation.

"Stand aside, Gus! This goes way beyond whatever is the truth and the challenge! It's a matter of honor! This man insulted our entire family!"

"Oh really!? What did he say?"

"He said that I was old enough to be a grandpa and that our bibbity bobbitty baby wabies were old enough to be running around having sex and making babies!"

Gus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in more of a gesture than having an actual headache. He loved his father but sometimes…

The entire court waited breathlessly for Gus to speak. They knew his next words could be his last.

"OK. First of all….let him go out of those stocks…._NOW!_" his voice carried with it a not so quiet authority and the axeman hastened to obey.

When Brian was clear of the stocks, Gus continued, "Father….this….this dysfunction….must stop. These ridiculous cutesy nicknames must stop. Take off these rose colored glasses you have on and look at us, really look at us. We're grown up, Father. I'm 18. Clarissa (the next oldest) is 21. All the way up to Melanie who is thirty five! And as for having babies and sex, well, that's true too. Every one of them is planning to elope…tonight!"

"What? No! That can't be! They're just little girls!" Carl gibbered in his madness.

"**FATHER! STOP IT! LOOK AT US! LOOOK!" ** The last work echoed and re-echoed around the courtyard.

Brian was still mad as hell at the little pup but he couldn't help feeling a grudging respect for the prince too. He'd really saved his bacon and he was asserting an authority they both weren't sure was entirely his. That took a set of balls that dropped all the way down to the floor.

"No….no…!" whimpered Carl.

Father! Look! Look at me!" yelled Gus again. Carl looked. "Now look at them! Really look! Childhood is past us! We're adults and we're ready to choose mates and husbands. And speaking of which, that is what we have been doing for these long two years. We HAVE been going down into a nether chamber for the last two years in order to free 12 princes from an evil curse! That's why our dancing shoes were worn out every night. We had to dance with them in a castle deep within a cavern, in the middle of a vast lake."

"I'm sure Brian here was telling you how he rescued us last night. He sensed the destruction and led us all, me, your daughters and all 12 cursed princes to safety. The curse is over. The castle exploded, destroying the monsters within. The netherworld descended into lava and was destroyed. The diamond, golden, and silver trees were destroyed and melted. And the handsome princes were transformed back into their regular selves and they and your daughters plan to elope tonight."

"Where are these princes?" asked King Carl scornfully. He was still not 100% onboard with all this.

Gus sighed and rolled his eyes. They're probably still in our room, waiting for tonight when they can escape."

"GUARDS!" yelled Carl, "Go check it out! Bring down whoever you find there!"

The princesses squirmed a little and gave small looks of fear and consternation. But there was no way to get away and warn their lovers.

As they waited, Gus gave a more detailed, colorful account of their getaway. He described everything to them, much the way I've described it to you. There was no question that he was telling the truth. He answered any and all question posed to him.

And of course, the 11 princes and Lindsay were brought down. Faced with the overwhelming evidence, the 11 princesses broke down and confessed. Brian was released and given his thousand guilders and moreover, Gus insisted that he be given the twigs from the netherworld as well. With all these riches, Brian and Justin would have no concern of money for the rest of their travels.

_A little while later…_

"Here you go, as promised. Golden shoes…made for a woman, worn by a man. I wish you all the best of luck in the rest of your quest, Brian," Gus said humbly as he handed them over. They were in the throne room.

Courtiers gathered together in their own cliques, gossiping behind their fans and kerchiefs. The king and queen were on their thrones but in an unofficial capacity. The king had taken a calming Chill Pill but the way things were going, he was going to have to start popping them like candy. They were busy talking with the wedding planners who were planning a wedding x 11, for all the princesses in one go. The 12th prince, Gus' partner had been given a clean change of clothes, a modest sum of money and had struck out into the world to seek his fortune an hour ago. And so, Brian and Gus were pretty much left up to their own devices.

"Thank you. And thanks from Justin as well. He'd kill me if I went and didn't thank you for him."

"You're welcome," Gus said.

There was a pause. Gus wanted to say a hundred things but none of them seemed good enough.

"Well, I'd probably better go settle up with the stables. I need that cow looked after."

"Oh you don't have to do that! I'll pay for her keep for as long as you need. I'll take care of it."

"Oh. OK then. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"'Kay. Well, bye then." Brian turned to go.

"Brian, I…"

"NO!" Brian turned on him forcefully, "No! This changes nothing! You can't apologize and you can't buy your way out of this! Nothing's changed between us!"

"Everything OK, son?" called over Carl, in an 'I'm-pretty-busy-but-I-could-intervene' type of voice.

"Everything's fine, Dad!" Gus yelled back, "Brian….just…just lower your voice, OK?"

Brian glanced around and gave any looky loos a filthy look back that made them mind their own business in a damn hurry. "Fine!" he said back in a stage whisper, "This changes nothing! You can't buy your way out of this, rich boy!"

"That's not what I was trying to do," Gus said, "As for apologizing, I already have. I do again, and you cannot stop that. And it's all I can do. I wish I could go back and change it. But I can't. I made a mistake. Brian, I'm so grateful to you, to both of you for your help. I'm probably the only one here who is. Don't go away like this. Don't leave with only anger in your heart."

"And what am I supposed to do?" sneered Brian, "_Kiss_ and make up?"

Gus slumped. "I don't know. All I know is that I love you…both of you still. I just wish I knew what _I_ was supposed to do."

"You have done all you can. You have apologized. And you have told him that you yet still love him…in spite of his abuse. The ball is in his court but I don't think he will throw it. You cannot plant roses among the thistles."

The entire court gasped as a man dressed in blue with short, dark hair and a dull, pulsating, blue glow stepped out of nowhere to stand beside Gus.

"You! You're Michael, aren't you?" gasped Brian. "You're the one that helped Justin, aren't you?"

"I am," said Michael.

"Thank you. And Justin would thank you too, if he could."

"I know it. He would also, has also forgiven this young man for his transgression. Cannot you, who is loved by all who know you, love back?"

"It's…it's complicated. Look, why are you here? Can you give us any more help?"

"I can do nothing for you. I have come here on his behalf." Michael laid a gentle hand on Gus' shoulder. "He is the one who suffers from unrequited love and the one who cried out for my help."

"You're here for me? Really?" Gus turned in wonder and hugged the fairy around the waist and laid his head on his chest. "Oh, thank-you!"

The entire court watched spellbound.

Michael stroked his hair gently. "You're welcome, little prince! But in truth, you help me too. You're hapless love feeds me, strengthens my power and in so doing, allows me to help you. And your doomed love….is delicious!" Michael sniffed and suddenly there was a blue smoke coming off Gus and Michael sniffed it up most greedily.

"Hey! Stop that!" Brian yelled.

"Why? It hurts him not. And why should you care how I replenish myself?" asked Michael.

"I don't…I guess. It just looked...as if you were sucking at his life-force…or something," Brian answered sheepishly.

"His life-force….an interesting concept. I suppose I am taking what you could call…his love-force...but there is an endless supply and he will not be harmed." He continued sucking at Gus for about a minute and his own blue glow, grew deeper, brighter but still pulsated in a hopeless, dull kind of way.

"Ahhhh, now things are clear!" Michael said, in the way people do after a refreshing nap or a good meal. "You must find your own prince, one who you can rescue, one who will love you back, as you already deserve." He gave Brian a dirty look of his own and it gave Brian the sensation of a thousand spiders crawling all over him for 3 seconds. Brian shuddered.

"I thought I had done that. I spent two long years waiting for him and it turned out it was all a trick. He didn't love me either."

"No. He was not the one. There is another. Deep within the Wild Western Woods there was a castle. It was obliterated by magic and now only a single tower remains. The entrance was bricked up and there is no way in or out. At the top of that tower, you shall find your prize."

"But if there is no way in or out, how am I to get up there?"

"That you must discover for yourself. If you are brave and resourceful, you will find a way."

"Can you help me find it? The Western Woods are vast."

Michael took a long sniff and shuddered in pleasure. "I can now. This horse knows the way. Sit on his back and he will take you there."

As he was speaking, a great, black, brute of a horse appeared in the middle of the throne room. Courtiers screamed and rushed out of the way. Some unfortunate ones were displaced and thrown out of the way, several feet to either side. The horse reared and screamed a whinny, which broke two stained glass windows. He snorted and breathed flame out his nostrils and set a door handle on fire. Then he trotted over to a priceless tapestry and began to chew on the fringe. He had a huge, sweeping tail that he lifted delicately and dropped out two horse patties. They smelled like orange blossoms.

The patties can also be used for fuel," said Michael proudly.

"I don't care if you can spin them into gold! Get them out of here! And get him out of here! He can stand in the front courtyard until you are ready to leave!" the king raged and his wife popped in another Chill Pill.

The horse was removed, things cleaned up and an emergency team put out the fire.

"But I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave my family!" said Gus.

"What family?" asked King Carl, "The whole lot of you were going to elope anyway tonight and many of your sisters are going to leave anyway after they're married! You're the one who said you are ready to go choose your mate and/or husband. So go choose! Besides, truth be told, your mother and I are looking forward to a little empty nest time!"

"God, dad! Ewwww! Gross!"

Michael smiled and looked down at the young prince fondly. "I guess that settles that. Good luck, Gus. You will know the one when you find him who uses pickles for pleasure."

Brian started. "Did you say pickles?"

"I did." Michael answered Brian but he had eyes for only Gus. "Good bye Gus!" Michael enfolded Gus into a big bear hug and Gus had never felt such a sense of warmth or security in his life. He hugged back and Michael's power seemed to become his own and he was hugging and hugging and his arms came closer and closer to himself as Michael became more and more indistinct and then he was gone. Gus was left standing there, hugging himself and he realized Brian didn't matter or that pretend prince or even the one he was going to rescue, although he _would_ rescue him. And although he had helped him, he realized Michael could not help him any longer because of a very simple fact.

He loved himself.

TBC


	7. Flight of the Arrow

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Please Review!

Chapter 7

Flight of the Arrow

After Gus came back to himself, he had a confident air and a sexy glow about him that hadn't been there before.

He bowed to his mother and father and formally took leave of them. Then he strode out of the throne room without a backward glance and summoned his valet. He commanded him to pack a bundle for him with the idea in mind that he might not be back for a good long while.

The valet snapped his heels in understanding and hastened away to obey.

"Uhhh….Gus?"

"Hmmm? Oh, hey Brian. Are you still here?"

"Yeah Gus. I'm still here. Look Gus, I…I have to…I mean I…geez, this is awkward…"

"Look Brian, I'm over this. I have to….well you were there, you know what I have to do. And I'm going to do it. I'm leaving in an hour so if there's something you want to get out, now's the time. But Michael's right. I've apologized, tried to make amends and that's all I can do. I'll still make sure your cow's looked after. But I'm not going to beat myself up about it or let you…"

"Michael was right," Brian said quietly, "I was abusing you. And for that, I'm sorry."

That shut Gus up. He waited.

"I still don't understand what happened. Both with you and Justin and with myself. I didn't realize I was so angry until it was too late. But I shouldn't have berated you like that or been so unforgiving."

"OK…" Gus said and waited for the other shoe to drop.

And drop it did. "Well, look Gus…as I said this is awkward. But I'll eat as much crow as I have to…Because the thing is….I think I have to come with you."

Gus narrowed his eyes. "Ohhh I see! So that pretty speech…that apology…was just eating crow huh? Did you even mean that apology? And why would you need to come with me?"

"Yes, I meant the apology! And I only meant I'd do whatever I could to make things right. But right now I don't know what that is! But I did mean it!"

"OK. So you meant it. So what?"

"So I think you and I are looking for the same guy."

"Oh? Now who should be jealous here?"

"It's nothing like that. It was when Michael mentioned pickles. One of the next ingredients we need is a pickle not used for eating. I think your guy is the one we need to find."

I see." Gus fidgeted uneasily. "So….what are we going to do?"

"Well look…you apologized to me and I just apologized to you. Why don't we just shake on it and call it a truce?"

"Because this isn't just about apologies and forgiveness! A minute ago you were ready to tear me a new asshole! There was only resentment in your heart and then Michael came and changed everything. Now you've changed your tune but the song is still the same, Brian! What about when we're on the road and alone? Are you still going to be so forgiving two days down the road? What about three?" Gus gasped. "Brian….what about tonight?"

And Brian's eyes widened as he realized it would be as quickly as that when he would transform and Justin would be back and it would be he and Gus traveling alone together all night while he was off hunting rabbits and rats.

He slumped a little against the castle wall and groaned softly, "Ohhh…I don't know!"

Gus rolled his eyes. "Oh for…this is ridiculous! And completely unnecessary! This must be resolved…NOW! Brian, you have _nothing_ to be jealous over! Down there in the caves, there was a moment…a moment that I let myself feel…something I shouldn't have. But I didn't have all the information. And once Justin set me straight, he became my friend, my mentor, my hero…and my brother. And that's how I love him now. And how he loves me too. Oh, Brian, do not begrudge me that! Oh God! I have wanted a brother for my entire life!"

Brian had to smile a little at that. If it was anyone who needed a brother, it was a boy with 11 sisters!

"I guess I can understand that," Brian said. "But what about at night around a campfire glowing and I'm off flying around, helpless to stop…"

"Brian! There is _nothing_ to stop! I keep telling you and telling you…Look Brian, you said before we should kiss and make up right? Well, down there in the caverns, I thought it was you there too! So technically, half that kiss was yours!"

Brian frowned in confusion. "Meaning what, Gus?"

"Meaning this, you stubborn fool!" And darned if Gus didn't grab him by the lapels, yank him down to his level, and kiss him hard!

Brian tried to pull away but Gus was 18 years strong and he merely cupped a hand around Brian's neck to hold him in place and kept going. The kiss itself was hard, proprietary and closed mouthed but it lasted long enough to settle things. There was a decided smacking sound as Gus finally pulled away and ended it.

"There! You're even! Now, you're free to tell Justin and you can both be jealous together or….you can realize I love you both the same and….not be. Whatever the case, get your shit together and meet me in the courtyard if you are coming with me. I leave in thirty minutes with or without you!"

And with that, he strode away to his room to oversee his valet and gather his personal treasures that were a sure bet his man would overlook.

Brian was left staring after him, his eyes wide and (although he'd never admit it to save his life) his lips tingling.

BJBJBJ

Thirty minutes later, Gus strode out of the castle and smiled. In the courtyard, by the huge, black, supernatural horse, Brian was waiting, basket in hand, and a bag of supplies over his shoulder, and in short, all shit gotten together.

"Are you ready then? Really ready?" asked Gus.

"Yes Gus. I'm sorry."

"That's all right. Let's just get this party started! Oh, and you better call Justin! I brought this for him…for both of you to ride in, if he doesn't stop. Gus presented a large and deep basket that would fasten onto a snapped fastener on the huge saddle. The saddle itself came with the horse and was so big; four men could have ridden on it with ease. And this can tell you how supernaturally big this monster of a horse was!

Gus and Brian packed their bags onto the horse, like saddlebags and climbed aboard. The horse was fine when Gus climbed on but when Brian climbed aboard the horse gave a decidedly affronted snort and then turned his head so that one red eye was trained on Brian. He gave a dangerous whinny and snort of flame that was easily translated as: "What the FUCK!?"

Gus petted his soft mane and soothed the horse. "It's OK. He's with me. Oh and a swan will be riding with us in the basket. At night it will be an owl and a blond man instead of this fellow. I'll introduce you to him. It'll be all right. You'll love him."

The horse snorted and nodded to say he understood. The resulting flame rolled across the yard and lit the stocks on fire. He looked at Brian square with that one red eye and narrowed it. "I'm watching you!" it said. Brian gulped.

The horse leapt forward and they were off. Gus grabbed the saddlehorn and the reins desperately and Brian grabbed onto Gus desperately. They both gripped with their knees very hard and they both thanked any and all gods they were fags at that moment; they both had very strong thigh muscles.

Brian blew on the whistle and didn't let up until he saw a patch of white coming toward them. And by the time he did they were on the road.

The horse had crossed the courtyard in two jumps and was out the huge doors in a trice. Gus could tell he wanted to really let loose, to gallop at his highest speed, which would have been a very high speed indeed. Gus was pulling the reins, whispering in his ear and the horse had decided to humor him and keep his pace at a medium trot. Of course, this translated into a high gallop of a normal horse.

Brian blew again so that Justin could get his bearings. Justin was flying after them at top speed and still it was like a person running to catch a train.

"Slow down…slow down…" whispered Gus, "Once we get Justin…the swan squared away, we'll go as fast as you want. Faster. Just…a little slower_ now_!"

The horse slowed to a light canter that was actually a fast trot.

Justin flew and flew and finally began to catch up.

"Hurry Justin, hurry!" yelled the two boys.

"HOOONNNK!" came a very pissed off honk that was easily translated into: 'I'm hurrying assholes!"

Finally, Justin was flying abreast of them and then a little ahead. But he was flapping hard and Brian knew he couldn't keep that up for long. He reached out and made a grab and found himself with an armful of feathery, fluffy, flapping, frustrated, and otherwise baffled, bedeviled and beleaguered blond boy…uh…swan.

"HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!" cried Justin, flapping madly, trying to adjust to the air current. Brian tried his desperate best not to let go, despite Justin flapping his large wings in his face.

Somehow….later all three of them couldn't figure out exactly what happened...but somehow at last they managed to get Justin ensconced in his basket. He was fretful at first but soon settled in and then looked up at Brian as if to say: What the HELL is going on here?!

"It'll take a while to explain," Brian yelled, "But let's just say, I owe you a loooong letter!"

And then there wasn't time to get anything else out because they were off! As soon as the horse saw that Justin was safe, he let out a great whinny, pawed the air and took off and this time nothing could or would stop him.

It was like being an arrow shot from a crossbow. The countryside flashed by in a blur and still he seemed to go faster and faster. And it was at this point that Gus decided to call this amazing animal, Arrow.

They became aware of a wet sucking noise. From out of the horse's sides its fur was changing, and then a whole section of it detached. Then there was another wet, sucking, popping noise and another section attached to the first…SCCHHHHTOCKK! That detached and unfolded and it wasn't fur but wet feathers! However, Arrow, spread them wide and his speed and the wind made short work of them and they were dry in a few moments. And next moment after that, Arrow gave them a hard flap and then another and then they were airborne!

Gus and Brian gasped in surprise and excitement and instinctively Brian tightened his grip around the young prince's waist. Both of them were overcome with the joy of the moment. Of course, Brian knew what it was like to fly but that was as an animal and under his own power. It was another experience altogether to be atop a vehicle, a steed heading for parts unknown, with the wind in your face and your cares flying away behind you and then falling to be dashed to pieces on the earth below.

Best of all, the ride smoothed out altogether and it became much more enjoyable. Arrow flew higher and higher, glided, turned a few times and then straightened out and zoomed away, knowing exactly where he was going.

The entire world spread out before them like a magic carpet. Fields and forests, towns and roads, swamps and mountains, all had lost their power over them and they flew over them all. Once, in the far distance, Brian saw a thin, crooked spire, jutting up into the sky, taller than them, taller than anything, reaching all the way up into the clouds. It looked suspiciously like a beanstalk.

However, Arrow cared nothing for that and turned westward; his wings beat out a strong and steady rhythm that carried them swiftly on toward their destination that only he knew.

A few hours later, they came to the start of the Wild Western Woods and to say it was vast was an understatement. The forest started suddenly, a line of green trees that stopped every field, every meadow, every road, and every town dead in its tracks and then continued on like a green carpet as far as the eye could see. Arrow flew over the carpet and soon the carpet became a green sea, a vast wilderness as far as the eye could see in every direction.

The Wild Western Woods was a wonderful place, an enchanted place, and a dangerous place. It was wonderful because it was largely unspoiled, overgrown and given over to the creatures that lived there. There were the occasional self-sustaining village here and there but otherwise it was given over to the thick and fast growing wilderness. Much game, foxes, rabbits, deer, bears, stags, reindeer, moose, squirrels, wolves, beavers, raccoons, badgers, and many other woodland animals roamed and lived within the vast forest. The sparkling clear lakes that dotted the Woods were full of fish and water fowl that lived among the bulrushes. The clearings and meadows were full of long wild grasses and brightly colorful wildflowers.

It was an enchanted place because many spells and enchantments, both recent and terribly old, held their power over many sections of the forest, both small and large. You never knew which step would turn you to stone or wood, trap you in an endless time loop, change you into an animal, turn you 60 years older or worse yet, 60 years younger, which meant if you were under 60 years old you would blink out of existence. Witches of all ilk lived in hermitage, far apart but in many parts of this huge forest and anyone of them would not hesitate to turn you into a frog or salamander or spider or a rat, or take you prisoner to eat you or something else far more unpleasant, if you were unlucky enough to cross their path and get on their bad side.

It was a dangerous place because of said witches and enchantments and just because it never ended. Getting lost and then falling into a trap was easier than blowing out a candle. Moreover, the woods were dangerous at night. Certain spots were ruined and wasted away. Giant spiders, werewolves, snakes, evil satyrs with the mange, chimeras, and many other horrible creatures also called the Western Woods home. There were trolls who in spite of their large and ugly ears were practically deaf because of all the disgusting mucus-ey, waxy build up in them. They were blowhards and bullies and set up home under the bridges that spanned the gullies and forest streams and preyed on anyone who tried to cross them with stupid riddles. However, if you used your noodle for something else than a hat rack, you could easily figure them out. Carnivorous plants, and sentient vines that would crush you just for the hell of it, grew everywhere. And so, for these reasons, it was a feared place as well as wonderful.

However, Arrow knew of none of these things and cared even less. He flew over it all, hill and dale, stone and wood, villages and waste, witches and beasts. All day he flew, toward the afternoon sun that grew lower and lower and more and more into the men's eyes. At last, at about 2 hrs before sunset, Arrow veered off to the right a little and dropped down toward a small lake in the middle of nowhere. He landed on the shore as graceful as a dove. He stood there, waiting until they dismounted. Justin jumped out and flew into the lake, skimmed it, and then flew in high circles around the lake for a little while exercising out his cramped muscles. Gus and Brian did the same, walking around the shore a bit.

As for Arrow, there was another wet, sucking noise as his wings folded in and disappeared against his body. He lifted his tail gracefully into the air and dropped out four large patties that smelled of strawberries, orange blossoms, peppermint and beer, respectively. Then he trotted down to the lake and walked part way in and drank for a good long while. Then he made his way over to a grassy area and started eating and pretty much ignored the other three from then on.

When Brian and Gus felt a little more like themselves, Gus ran over to Arrow and pulled out a couple of crude fishing rods and Brian made a circle of stones and used a piece of deadwood to scoop the poop and put them in the center. (He wasn't touching them no matter _how _good they smelled!) Then he added the wood and a few other small pieces of wood from around the edge of the forest. By unspoken agreement, none of them ventured any deeper into the forest.

When Brian was done, he joined Gus who was waiting for him shyly with the other pole.

"It was only yesterday but it seems so much longer when you took me fishing," Gus said, as shyly as he looked. "Much has happened but it cannot excuse my behavior. I ask again, can you find it within yourself to forgive me? Can we find some common ground so that you can take me fishing, once again?"

And Brian looked into Gus' eyes and saw that he was contrite and truly repentant. He took a long shuddering sigh and took the second rod and then gathered the younger man into his arms. Gus rested his head on his chest and Brian rested his chin on the top of Gus' head. They both stood there for long minutes and Brian felt a surge of…something….protectiveness, affection, and…something else he could not identify. It was not bad but he wasn't sure it was entirely good either.

"Oh God, this is so fucked up! But we are here, both alone and far from home. Both separated from partners who are held at bay with magic. If that's not enough common ground for right now, I don't know what is. And yet, it's still a little worse for you since you have to deal with the two of us!"

"It'll be better now since I know the truth," said Gus, "And besides…I only have to deal with one of you at a time," he observed with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Brian spun him around and gave his butt a playful swat. "Twat! Let's go fishing! As for what's past, let's leave it exactly there. In the past. Your mistake was made because of our trick and you're sorry and I'm sorry because I shouldn't have gotten so angry with jealousy. OK?"

"Oh yes! That's what I've been wanting forever!" They hugged again and then went to go fishing. They were careful not to splash the placid waters too much.

In the center of the lake, making the waters seem even more serene, the swan floated and slowly swam.

BJBJBJBJ

Brian and Gus made short work of the fish, easily catching 3 each, making that 2 fish for all of them; Justin would have his when he transformed.

Gus went to Arrow, and pulled out a frying pan from his saddlebag (his valet really had done a _marvelous_ job) and then whispered into the huge horse's ear. The enormous equine sucked in a looooong, slow, affronted breath and then let it out even more slowly. The whole thing conveyed: The things I do for you humans!...and…You are damned lucky I do them too!

Then he slowly, majestically walked his regal self over to the stone circle, lifted his bushy tail and squeezed out two more turds next to it for later. These ones smelled of roses and lilacs. Then he gave a quick snort, a breath, like the one gives to blow out a single candle. The resulting flame lit the kindling and uh…fuel in seconds and next moment there was a merrily blazing campfire.

"Oh thank you, Arrow!" whispered Gus, and gave his face a pat. Arrow gave a rumble and a nuzzle back.

"Yeah, thanks Horse-Head," said Brian flippantly. (He had been gutting and cleaning the fish all this time.) Arrow snorted and looked at him with slitted eyes like he was looking at someone who had stolen the crown jewels. Then he tossed his head in what should have been a playful manner but was rather like a lion trying to use a cat's scratch post. Then he trotted away to graze some more and then fall asleep in the grass at the edge of the forest.

"Why does he love you and hate me?" grumbled Brian.

"Perhaps it's because he was created for me. Not to mention that he just carried you around all day and you just called him Horse-Head!" answered Gus, pouring a little oil into the frying pan and holding it over the fire as it received two of the fish Brian had cleaned and deboned.

The smell of frying fish soon filled the lakeside and within a few minutes they were ready.

"Hurry and eat, before you transform. It's nearly time," said Gus curtly. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen.

"Yes Gus. And you're right. I'll apologize to Arrow. But maybe tomorrow, once he's had some rest…and space."

"Good idea. But I'm not upset about that. Well, not _just_ that. I don't like it when I have to lose one of you!"

"I know. I don't like it either. I hate it when I can only see Justin for a second at a time. And I miss him…and now both of you when I'm off and about. He reached out and cupped Gus' chin and lifted it to look in Gus' eyes. "And make no mistake. I will miss you. We both do. I can feel it." That strange feeling came again, in spades and Brian dropped his hand. But the feeling stayed and so did Gus' happy smile.

"Speaking of which, you are right. It is almost time. Justin! Justin hon, it's time to come in! It's my time for the collar!"

The swan came, honking and flapping like crazy, skimming the water. Then he was at the shore and then at the campfire.

Brian took the golden chain from his own saddlebag and replaced it with the collar. As he placed the collar on his own neck, he charged Gus: "Be sure to take this off of him after he has transformed. There is magic on it to keep a wild animal placid so it's a cruel thing to keep it on a man. Promise me!"

"I promise," said Gus.

"Good boy," said Brian as he felt that strange feeling again, but it was too late to figure out what it was because it was time.

The sun disappeared taking with it Justin's feathers. Gus, quick as thought, drew off the chain. Justin blinked and smiled up at Brian's handsome face.

"I love you," they said as they touched palms. They got better at this every time they did this.

Brian smiled and then stiffened as he felt the feathers fly. Then he was covered, and an owl was there and taking off across the lake.

"Not too far, my love!" yelled Justin after him.

There were five quick hoots in response. And then he was gone.

BJBJBJBJ

Justin looked after the disappearing owl for a long minute and then turned toward Gus. He held out his arms and Gus rushed into them.

"I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"Gus! Gus! It's only been a day!"

"I don't care!" grumbled Gus rebelliously.

Justin just laughed.

"Well, I haven't missed you at all," he said, casting a sideways look at the young prince.

"Why not!?" yelled Gus, turning to him and falling for it completely.

"Because, my little monkey, I have been with you all day! And with the collar on, I understood and was with you the whole way. You have some explaining to do. Where on earth are we and why are we here?"

"We're on a quest to save a prince from a tower," explained Gus, "To get there, we need to ride that horse," He pointed at Arrow. "And right now we're deep…very deep within the Wild Western Woods."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why would Brian agree to go on that kind of quest? And where did that horse come from? It's obviously conjured magic. What happened today, Gus? Did Brian leave me a letter?"

"No, there's no letter," replied Gus. When he saw Justin's crestfallen face, he quickly continued, "There was no time! We were very busy today and the horse….I call him Arrow, only put us down two hours ago. We've been setting up camp and cooking dinner since then." Gus grasped Justin's forearm. "You're all he talks about…all he thinks about. He loves you very much."

Justin's smile was tremulous. "Really?"

"Really. Come on. I'll explain everything from the beginning. I will be your letter."

And so, Gus put on the remaining four fish and began to talk. He told him about Brian finding out they kissed and his terrible consequential anger.

"Typical queen out!" Justin commented.

He told him about his encounter with the fairy of Puppy Love as he served up the fish and the dramatic rescue from the chopping block as they ate. Justin was wide eyed and forgot to eat and it wasn't till Gus started in about Michael that he started to fork in more mouthfuls of cold fish. When he heard about the pickles of pleasure, he had a good long giggle fit. When he told Justin he'd kissed Brian to even the odds and pull Brian out of his funk, Justin was done his fish, stopped giggling, and was not pleased, but to his credit, he did not queen out as bad as Brian did. After that there was nothing more to tell him except that they started their journey on Arrow and had been flying all day over the Western Woods. And when he was done, it was deep night and the stars were out.

"So….tell me about this kiss again," he demanded sternly.

"Close mouthed. Prefunctory. Non romantic. I swear." Gus said, holding up a hand.

Justin started giggling. "You can stop swearing. I'm sure Brian did that enough for the both of you today. Just…no more kissing…either of us, OK? You can't solve all your problems by kissing them away."

"I know that! That's not what I was trying to do! There just didn't seem to be….I mean….Arrrgh! He wouldn't _listen_!"

Justin held his hand. "It's OK. I understand. I went through 5 years of that shit. Perhaps I still am and just aren't noticing anymore. But I understand what you're going through. And remember, he's going apeshit without….well, without being with me for so long."

"I guess I can understand that," said Gus.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it."

And that's what they did. They put the extra patties on the fire. Then, Justin rolled himself up in the red and white checked blanket they had meant as a picnic blanket so long ago and Gus snuggled into his bedroll on the opposite side of the fire. That valet had _really_ done a marvelous job. And unbeknownst to Gus, he had done such a good job because the valet had been half in love with the young prince. But when he had packed Gus off to seek his fortune, the valet had given up all hope and decided to have one more drink before ending it all. However, down at the inn, at that very moment, the valet bumped into the biggest, darkest skinned, strongest piece of beefcake they'd ever had as a bouncer there.

The valet's dick sprang instantly to attention.

"Oyy! Watch where you're going!" yelled the bouncer.

"I'm very sorry. Buy you a drink to make up for it?"

"D'uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" replied the bouncer, who was unclear on the concept of conversation.

The valet closed his eyes, clenched his fist and reached deep, deep, and desperately down into his past where he conjured the one very little piece of magic his old granny had taught him. He opened his fist and blew and a strange dust blew into the bouncer's face.

"You do. You want to have a drink with me. A drink will make up for everything," the valet said quickly.

The bouncer's eyes cleared and focused on a pair of the bluest eyes he'd seen.

"Yes. A drink would be good. You can make up for bumping me."

And with that, the valet and the bouncer went into the bar and talked long into the night and somehow ended back at the bouncer's place. The bouncer stripped to display every rippling, huge muscle to the salivating ex-valet. The ex-valet dropped to his knees to worship the muscle and began to reverently run his hands all over his….

Well…..ahem…..Well, that's another tale and shall be told another time.

BJBJBJBJ

A loud screaming woke Justin from a sound sleep. He jackknifed up to a sitting position and looked around blearily. It was before dawn and just beginning to be light. The fire had gone out.

"WHEEEEEE – HEEE – HEE – HEE – HEEEEEEEEEE!" The screaming came again and this time, he realized it was Arrow, very loudly waking them up.

There was a large, brown owl sitting on a log, facing away from him, looking at the forest. As Justin focused on him, the owl turned his head all the way around so that he was looking directly at Justin. "HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO!" he said.

"Good morning to you too, show off!" Justin replied.

Gus stirred and began to wake up. "It's so cold!" he complained.

"Maybe Arrow will help us with another fire," Justin replied.

Brian fluttered on his log and then took off. That's when Justin saw them. Laid out in a neat row, their necks crushed but otherwise intact were two rabbits, two squirrels and 3 mice.

"Ugghhh! What's that?" said Gus.

"I think that's my partner's idea of helping us for food," said Justin.

Said partner was now flying out over the lake. He glided, turned, turned….and dived straight into the water. Then he was out and coming toward them and dropped a large fish near the camp. He took off to try again. And he did it again.

However, when Brian came back with his second fish, Justin stopped him.

"Hold up, Mr. Man! Squirrels and rabbits are one thing but we ARE NOT eating mice or rats! You got me?"

The owl looked up, his yellow eyes blinking impassively up at his partner's irate blue ones. Then he gave a few hoots, fluttered over and picked up each mouse by its tail, threw it up into the air and caught it on the way down and swallowed it whole. He did this right in front of them!

Justin and Gus were properly and vocally disgusted. The owl gave a sort of shrug and flew off and caught another fish.

Meantime, Arrow proudly showed them where he had pooped out a few more poots. These smelled distinctly like gingerbread and peanut butter. These were shoveled over into the fire pit and Arrow lit them on fire for them.

The sky was distinctly brighter in the east but it was still cold. They stayed by the fire and cleaned the fish as best they could. The fire dried the dew off their blankets.

They managed to cook a fish for Justin to eat before he said, "That's all I have time for I think. The time is soon. I shall eat the rest of my meal as a bird, I think."

Gus rushed into his arms. "Not yet! Not yet!"

But Justin was right and sunlight was creeping onto the eastern shore. And they, on the western, watched it come. The owl came back with one last fish. He dropped it and touched down on the shore just as the sunshine touched it. Feathers flew and there was Brian back.

Justin edged miserably away from that line. Oh, how could one hate the sunlight so much!?

Brian plucked at the collar and took it off. He tossed it to Justin still in the shade.

Justin caught it, put it on. Slowly advanced to the shade line. They stood on the barrier.

"I love you," they both said.

Justin choked. "I have so much to say. Now I can't think of anything."

The sun line advanced. Each man took a step. It was a strange and careful dance.

Brian put a hand through into the shade. Where it exited the sunlight, it was a wing. He pulled it back.

"I wish I could touch you! So much!" he said brokenly.

Each man took a step.

"Try this," Justin said. He reached out into the sun. Brian reached into the shade. Brown stroked white and each pulled back.

"Love you, Bri. Try not to bring us any more mice, OK?"

"Deal. Love you too, Sunshine."

Justin smiled as bright as his name and then surrendered to the real thing that would inevitably conquer him. He let the light shine on his face, in his eyes, blinding him so he wouldn't have to see the moment of transformation or what it was doing to his lover.

"HONK! The powerful white wings lifted him enough to skim and then sit on the middle of the lake.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Brian pounded the sand with his fist in frustration and grief.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT HELPS ME WRITE A LITTLE FASTER AND MAKES ME HAPPY!


	8. Midsummer Magic

A/N: Sorry, the link at the end won't work but if you google meadowland wildflowers, I'm sure something will come up where you can find them.

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Please Review!

Chapter 8

Midsummer Magic

The rest of the morning was spent in relative silence. Gus could see that Brian was in a lot of pain but also that Brian was very butch, which meant pain management was pain masking with silence and stolid behavior.

They dug a hole and buried all the fish remains and any other organic garbage. They cleaned the dishes and frying pan in a big pot of lake water and threw the dirty water into the forest to water the trees and underbrush. They broke camp, packed up and poured lake water liberally over the fire to put it out thoroughly. At last they were ready and they heard the tell-tale, wet, sucking noise of Arrow's wings to let them know he was ready as well.

Brian gave a quick toot on the whistle and Justin flew in from the lake and alighted clumsily in his basket. And then they were off. Arrow galloped and flapped hard and lifted off with a steep ascent. He circled once to get his bearings and flew away from the rising sun.

They landed for a quick lunch and a stretch but Arrow all too soon gave a whinny and a dangerous snort of flame and it became scarily obvious who was in charge around here. They all got back on in a hurry.

Arrow flew on and on all that day, only choosing a lake a few hours before sunset like last time. They made camp, the sun set, the men transformed. Brian fished and then flew off, and Justin and Gus settled in by the fire and slept under the stars.

They could almost believe this was a summer holiday, a rustic camping trip, deep in the forest. They would laugh, go fishing, swim, prepare the animals that Brian would present to them in the morning like a cat does with its fresh kills. But then there was Arrow, always waking them up, always hurrying them on. And then they would remember that this was no pleasure trip.

They did this the next day and the next. And still the forest went on and on, only broken by waterways and the occasional meadowlands. Otherwise, the trees were never ending. All in all they did this for five days straight. However, we need to backtrack to the fourth day where something of note did happen.

With every day that passed that the men spent together, they grew closer and closer. A strong bond formed between the separated couple and Gus and Gus came to love them both to distraction. He was so grateful to have them with him as the trip alone would have been long and silent and boring without them. Not to mention hungrier since he did not know how to hunt or camp and Justin and Brian could do both, both in their avian and human forms and they taught him many things.

Brian forgave Gus completely without even realizing it. More and more, he enjoyed having him close, fishing with him, teaching him things, egging him on and praising him for his accomplishments. More and more, it became natural to find Brian with his hand draped easily over Gus's shoulder and Gus holding onto his waist. Brian came to love this position as they fished on a log or took walks around whatever lake Arrow had brought them to. More and more, Brian realized this would spark and then fan the flames of the affection and this…other feeling he didn't understand. Eventually, he realized it was constantly there…this unknown feeling and although he didn't know what it was, he found he could not get rid of it and so eventually got used to it.

Justin would watch them from wherever he was as a swan and internally he would smile. He knew what was happening.

In the deep night of the fourth night, Brian was in the forest, hunting as usual, when he heard - the call. It was a bit of a surprise, but Brian just figured Justin had woken up in the dark and was worried about him. So he focused in quickly, tensed, dived silently and grabbed the rabbit he had been stalking for the last hour just for fun. Then he quickly flew back to camp with it.

To his surprise, both Justin and Gus were laid out by the campfire, fast asleep. He watched Justin sadly for a few moments, admiring the way his blond hair glowed silver in the moonlight. But who then, had called him?

"Brian! Over here, Brian!" called a gentle voice.

Brian swiveled his head to the left and saw a tall, thin man dressed all in green.

Brian hooted and fluttered closer, keeping his wings outspread and talons at the ready. If this douche-bag tried anything, he'd…

"Peace, Brian! I mean you or your friends no harm. I have come to…hmmmm….and yet this would probably be easier face to face…"

The man made a quick gesture with a hand and suddenly Brian realized he was a man again. He had arms! He had a mouth! He could talk!

"Justin! Justin! Sunshine1 I'm back!"

Justin didn't wake.

"He can't hear you, Brian. This form is only temporary. See?" The man pointed behind Brian.

Brian looked and saw the owl still standing in the sand by the lakeshore, frozen. He was glowing green and green tendrils of ethereal light reached out and joined to Brian's human form. Brian now saw that he was also glowing green and somewhat transparent. He also saw that the man was glowing with a green light as well.

"Who are you?" asked Brian.

Then man was older with hollowed cheeks and his expression was indescribably sad.

"In a far off time, in another world, this man's name was Vic. I have taken his form because in that other world, he took the role of surrogate uncle…and father to you…and many of your friends."

"I see. But why do you look so sad. And what has this got to do with me?"

"I am sad because in that other life, much of his efforts went for granted and he was largely unappreciated. As for you, I have come to you to help you. You have let the power of my love take root in your heart."

"I don't understand what you are talking about," said Brian.

"I am talking about the affection and love that you have been feeling that you cannot identify. It confuses you and distresses you a little but I have come to help you come to terms with it," the Fairy said, as Brian realized that, indeed, that was what this man was. The Fairy looked over at Gus with fondness.

A protectiveness and surge of anger that Brian had never felt before surged up within him and he growled out: "Gus!? What has he to do with this? What has he to do with anything? If you've come to hurt him, I'll…"

"Gus has everything to do with why I am here and why I can help you now. You see…it is Gus whom you love."

"What!? I do not! I mean….Well we do spend a lot of time together! But it has nothing to do with that! No, you must be wrong! I wouldn't do that to him! To Justin! I…."

"Brian! Brian! Calm yourself! Have all your travels taught you nothing? Have you not yet realized that there are many different types of love?"

"And what type are you then?" Brian asked suspiciously.

"I am the Fairy of Paternal Love," said the Green Fairy.

"Paternal? That means…Fatherly…FATHER!? NO! NO! I can't be! I can't be his father! You're lying! That's impossible!" he screamed.

"Calm down," the Fairy said again, "You are not his father….in this world."

Brian was hyperventilating. "Oh…thank…God…Oh…my…God…You…scared…the…shit…outta… Hey! What do you mean this world?"

"In the world of this man…this Vic…you were indeed his father. And you loved him very much. And at last, the dimensions are starting to align. It's true you are not his biological father here, Brian Kinney. But you love him and are as proud of him, as if you were as if he were your own. And he needs a father figure now and in the days to come he will need one as if he had no father at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wish my help, Brian Kinney?"

"It depends what it is," Brian said rudely. He was still not over his scare.

The Green Fairy understood this and overlooked it. "I can lead you to the huntsman that you need for the final ingredient. And I can break the spell temporarily and reunite you to Justin."

There was incredulous silence.

"What? What did you say? Are you serious? Please…Please, if you're joking…Please…please I can't…I can't take it…"

"I am very serious, Brian. There is powerful Midsummer Magic that will soon be in effect. Tomorrow, your horse will camp near a lake in the midst of a large meadow, where many wildflowers grow. There, you must gather seven types of flowers and seven of each. You must gather lavender hyssop, lanceleaf coreopsis, purple coneflower, bergamot, black-eyed Susan, spiderwort, and golden Alexander. You must weave these flowers into a crown. As long as one of you is wearing this crown, you will remain in your human form. But this is not a breaking of the spell and will only last a few days at most and for as long as you are within this forest. The instant you move outside its borders, the magic will fail and the spell will take effect once again."

"But what are those? Hyssop? Spiderwort, Coreo….coreopsis? I don't know what you are talking about!"

The Green Fairy gave a regretful kind of smile, and said, "Of course not. Here…" He touched two fingers to Brian's temple and a flood of images and colors raced through Brian's mind and suddenly Brian knew exactly what to do.*

"Thanks! Thanks a lot! I will do this tomorrow for sure!"

"Oh, one more thing! You must not tell anyone of this and while you are gathering and weaving the crown, you must not say a word until you put it on one of your heads, or the magic will be ruined! Not a word! Understand?"

"Yes, yes! I understand! I will do that! Thank you! And what of the huntsman?"

"The huntsman you seek is in the forest to the east, many miles from where you have come. Once you fulfill your quest for the trapped prince you can seek him out. I will tell your horse where to find him."

The Green Fairy walked over to Arrow and whispered into his ear. Arrow nickered and nodded his head.

"Good bye, Brian Kinney. And good luck!" The Fairy turned into green mist and vanished and Brian found he was an owl again. But he didn't care. He took off and hooted madly, joy brimming and overflowing in his heart.

BJBJBJBJ

On the evening of the fifth day, Arrow dropped down by a lake in the midst of a large meadow, just as predicted. Everyone disembarked as usual, Arrow went to drink as usual. But this time, Brian just stood and looked around and then asked Gus:

"Can you take care of everything tonight, Gus? There's something I need to do."

"What is it?"

"I cannot say. But I will need every minute before sunset and therefore I must start right away. And you must be a good boy and not speak to me or try to make me speak until I tell you, all right?"

"Brian, you are being very strange tonight. And you're not started out on that good boy stuff again are you? I told you I find that annoying."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. It's just…it's just I've figured out why I call you that sometimes. I hope it's ok but…I've really started to think of you…as a son."

"I have a dad."

"Yes, I know and I….and I…oh dear well I don't know what to say. I guess I've made things awkward. But that wasn't my intention. I'll leave you alone now."

Gus was thinking hard. "Brian…wait. I have a dad…but if things were different…and you were my dad…well…I could do a lot worse."

Brian smiled. "I'll take it. Now I must be silent until I see you again. Farewell."

With that, he walked out into the field and didn't look back.

The meadow was alive with mice and moles and jumping deer and red foxes that chased things. Insects were plentiful. The grasses were waist high. And among the grasses, sometimes as thick as the grass itself, the flowers grew, filling the entire meadow with color.

Brian went to and fro, somehow just knowing and gathered the seven of his seven kinds of flowers that he needed, cutting them very close to the ground with his dagger.

He took the 49 flowers he had collected and found a fine, flat rock that was within sight of the camp but far enough away that he would not be disturbed. He sat on the rock in the low summer sun and began.

He twisted two of the flower stalks around each other in a double helix. He added another and made a braid. Then a fourth and wove that in. Then a fifth. Each flower he wove in was below the one before so the stalk extended longer and longer. He was just careful to keep the ends pinched together. Six…Seven…Eight…Nine ….Ten. Carefully, Brian bent the stalks in a circle and wove the ends into the stalks near the top and pulled the whole thing into a tightly woven crown. Phew. He breathed a little easier. A least the first part was done.**

Oh no! The sun was so low in the sky! How did it get so late?

Brian wove in another flower and another. The thing was going to be magnificent when it was done.

But it was no use. The sun was setting. Brian wove in another and didn't say a word. The sun was half set. Brian wove in a flower and didn't a word. He gathered all the rest of the flowers together in one place on the rock and kept going. He wove in another…and another. He wove in another flower and didn't say…

"HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO!" the owl on the rock said. He flew off into the deepening twilight to catch a field mouse or two.

BJBJBJBJ

The swan swam to shore and timed it just right. He stepped onto the shore just as the sun set. Feathers swirled and then Justin was there walking over to the campsite.

"Where's Brian?" he asked, clearly disappointed.

"I don't know. He _was_ sitting over there but I guess he's transformed, if you have. He was acting very strangely today." Gus pointed in the direction of the rock.

"Strange how?" asked Justin.

"He told me to set up camp by myself and told me he needed to be on his own. He told me not to speak to him and that he had to be silent and then he just…went off…into the meadow and sat on a big rock over there and never came back."

"Never came back! What do you mean? Where did he go? Where is he?" asked Justin, panicking.

"Justin, don't panic! He's transformed, as you have by now. He's off night hunting, I expect. He'll be back!"

"Still…it's strange though. And he doesn't have the collar! Show me. Show me where he was."

So Gus led him over to the flat rock where he had seen Brian sitting. Before they could get close to it, however, Justin stopped them both short.

"Stop! No farther! Don't you see it?!"

"See what?" asked Gus.

"The fairy ring. There's a ring of green light surrounding the rock."

"I don't see anything," said Gus.

"Then I must go on alone. Gus you must go back to the campsite and leave me to go on alone. There is powerful magic going on here, whether good or bad, I do not know, but I want you to be safe."

"No! I don't want to leave you! I don't want to be alone there in the dark!"

"You must. I must go on. I can feel the magic pulling me. I must do this."

"Promise me you will not leave me here alone and I will go back."

"I promise it. Gus, if we ever part, it will because the three of us decide it together. Don't worry. I feel this will not take too long."

"All right. I will go back. See you soon, Justin. Gus left and went back to the fire and Arrow and Justin went on and stepped within the green ring that only he could see.

He could tell at once this was a hallowed place. He felt like he was in a church or a graveyard. But there was nothing here to indicate anything was special. Justin climbed onto the rock and saw the crown and the rest of the flowers and realized what Brian was trying to do.

Carefully, he sat cross-legged and continued Brian's work by the light of the gibbous moon. His fingers were long and deft and he was faster at it than Brian was and in a few hours he was done.

The crown was thick, and colorful and with 49 flowers, quite wide. Whoever wore it would be King of Summer. Justin looked at it and wondered what it was for.

He had brought the whistle with him and he pulled it out now and blew on it. He waited. Then he blew again. And waited some more. He was patient. He knew without the collar, Brian could have flown anywhere and so could be far away.

The fairy ring still shone bright around the rock so Justin knew something was still up. He sat there, cross-legged and silent and waited.

Finally, after an hour, an owl swooped in out of the forest, through the air and landed on the rock. He hooted impatiently.

Justin took off the collar and made it very loose. He reached out very carefully. The owl bit and flapped at him and then flew away. Justin narrowly escaped being bit and blew the whistle again. Drawn toward him, the owl landed on the rock again.

Trying a different tactic, Justin picked up the garland and reached out. The owl bit again and Justin drew back but next moment he threw the garland over the owl. He meant to just have the garland encircle the owl like a ring toss game but as it did, the owl bulged and the crown stayed on its head and he grew and grew some more, his wings turned into arms and suddenly there was Brian sitting on the rock, wearing the flower crown instead.

To say Justin was floored, flummoxed, and flabbergasted was a high understatement.

"Hey-ya, Sunshine!" Brian said, like it was no big deal. He stretched.

"Hey…" Justin replied weakly. "So…what's going on here? Is it more magic? Or just another dream?"

"I see you found my project! And you figured out what to do! You're so smart! I thought I'd have to wait until tomorrow!"

"There's a…there was a green ring of light around the rock," Justin said lamely. The fairy ring was gone.

"Ahhh! I see!" said Brian as if he did see. "So…you've been dreaming about me huh?"

"Oh yes! Almost every night! They always end before I get to kiss you though. But this one…this one is spectacular! I can feel the wind on my face. The moon is so clear! And you! You're so real! Maybe this time, I'll get to…"

Brian just grabbed him and smashed their mouths together in the moonlight. Justin's eyes widened and then closed in pleasure. Brian flicked his plump lips with his tongue and Justin opened for him at once. Their tongues met in a mating dance of their own and Justin groaned. They came up for air briefly but before Justin could do anything else, Brian's lips crashed down on his again and this time he tongue fucked him hard, fast and thoroughly. This was no mating but a plundering. Justin gave everything, reached out a hand and wrapped it around Brian's neck and pulled him deeper and deeper still. And yet it was not enough.

A few tears leaked out when they pulled back and then hugged hard, Justin relishing, the feel of Brian's hard back that was…

"Definitely not a dream…" Justin murmured.

"Nope! It's Midsummer magic," said Brian. He then went on to tell Justin about the Green Fairy of Paternal Love and what he had to do and that one of them would have to wear the crown to keep from turning.

"It's a great relief to tell you at last. I couldn't tell anyone or speak while I was doing it or the magic wouldn't have worked. And since it _did_ work, I guess you didn't speak as well while you finished this."

"No. I can't explain it. I felt like I was in church or something while I was in the…well, on the rock. So I didn't bother talking. And Gus couldn't see that there was anything special anyw…."

"Their eyes widened. "Gus!" Justin breathed, "I'd completely forgotten…"

"What!? Is he all right?"

"Huh? Oh yes! He's back at the lake. I'd just forgotten all about him for minute!"

"Well come on! He'll be so excited!" Brian jumped down and reached out and caught Justin on his way down. Brian swung him around and around trapping him in place and kissing the daylight…well, moonlights out of him the whole time, the flower crown affixed at a sideways, jaunty angle.

Then they ran off together towards the flicker of light in the dark that would be the campfire.

BJBJBJBJ

Gus was more than excited. He was ecstatic.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" he kept screaming and jumped up and down.

Brian put his hands on his hips and stared down at the hysterical prince. "Young man! Just where did you get such filthy language!?" he pretended to scold him.

"From YOU!" yelled Gus joyfully, "But only during the day!" and with that the young prince threw himself into Brian's arms.

"Oh…right," said Brian lamely.

The three men joined in a group hug, jumping up and down in utter glee and celebration and squealed like little girls.

"Uh oh, Ma!" Brian drawled, "Looks like we're gonna have to watch our mouths around the youn'un."

"What's this we stuff?" Justin teased back, "You're the one with the potty mouth."

"Misery loves company," said Brian unrepentantly.

Gus ignored both of them. "So…all you have to do is wear the flowers and you'll be fine from now on?"

"Well, no," said Justin, "This is just for a few days or as long as we're in the forest. Then we go back to transforming again."

"Oh, but still! What a loophole! I wish I could see the look on that mean ole witch's face if he knew about this!" shouted Gus in gleeful vengeance.

They cheered till they were hoarse and broke out some small portions of ale they had brought and toasted the downfall of the Witch.

Then they made some creative changes with the blankets and bedrolls and they fell asleep, Gus on one side of the fire and Brian and Justin rolled up together on the other, As a top cover, they used the picnic blanket.

TBC

*A/N: For those of you who don't know the flowers I'm talking about either, you can get a visual here. Whether you choose to buy them is your own look out, I'm not endorsing or encouraging that you do so at all. ** . ?p=product&id=223&parent=3**

** I have no idea if this is how you weave together flowers but it sounded plausible. But I was just basically bullsh**ing you.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Pickles, Pleasureand PORN!

Disclaimer: This story is fanfic only. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off of this and characters are...mostly OOC. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Everybody wins when nobody sues!

Please Review!

Chapter 9

Pickles, Pleasure…and PORN!

The next day, the sixth, found three triumphant men on the flying horse's back.

Brian was in front and Gus was sandwiched in between the both of them and without a doubt he thought it was the best place to be right about then.

For six days they had been flying over this endless forest and it still was without an end in all directions. However, finally, about midday they finally sighted their goal.

Far away in the distance was a clearing and in the middle of that clearing was a tiny spire. Brian gave a shout and pointed it out.

The tiny spire grew bigger and bigger as it grew closer and closer. Soon they could see it was grey stone and that it was among the ruins of more stone and walls and doors that went nowhere and the like. They could see it was about 50 feet high with a single window at the top and no door to get in.

And then Arrow was diving and dropping. He cleverly found a forest path and landed a little ways inside the tree cover.

"Arrow! What are you doing!? Come on!" Gus cried, but Arrow wouldn't move.

He jumped down and was about to run the rest of the way to the tower, when Brian jumped down and caught him easily.

"Gus wait! Arrow must have dropped us here for a reason! Just go slowly. We're here, but remember, only fools rush in."

And so, they went silently the rest of the way and it's a good thing that they did. They were peeking out from various undergrowth coverings to see if it was safe, when suddenly it wasn't.

There was a fearsome clap of thunder and a puff of black, oily smoke and a wizened old man in a black cloak appeared in the clearing near the tower.

"You don't suppose it's…him?" asked Gus, fearfully.

Brian looked carefully. "No. It's some other weasel but be careful. This may be of the same ilk. Let's watch and learn."

The old man moved over to the window and called up:

"_Sweet boy of mine,_

_With skin and hair so fine,_

_It's me, Walter Shickle._

_I've brought a jar of pickles,_

_So let down your golden hair,_

_And we'll have a little slap and tickle."_

From the woods, Brian, Justin, and Gus looked at each other. Who _was _this weirdo?"

Well, whoever he was, a golden rope of some sort was let down out of the window and the old man cackled in glee and climbed up it. He disappeared through the window and the rope was pulled up again.

The three men retreated a safe distance into the forest.

"Who _was_ that freak?" Gus asked, voicing it for all three of them.

"I don't know, but with a speech like that, I'll doubt he'll be coming out of there any time soon," Brian said. "Don't worry though, he amended, when he saw Gus' face, "We'll keep watch and rescue whoever's in there when he goes away."

This plan was quickly put into effect. Justin kept watch, and Gus and Brian retreated a short way into the forest until they found a small glade that would serve their needs as a campsite.

They decided not to light a fire in case the old man would see the smoke. They comforted Arrow who was pretending (Brian hoped) to be affronted because he had been courteous enough to poot out two patties just for them. These ones smelled like freshly baked gingerbread.

Each man took a 2 hour shift and still nothing. Sunset came and went and Justin gave the crown to Brian just as he was going to transform.

Finally, a few hours after sunset, the golden rope was let down again and the old man slid down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, boy! Ahhhhh Heee! Hee! Heee!" The old man laughed in what was a definite cackle, turned on his heel and vanished in a thick cloud of black smoke.

It was decided Gus should go see what was up, since it _was_ his quest, after all. So he strode out into the clearing and yelled up, "HEEEEYYY! Who's up there? Let down that rope! Who's there? Oh…and, do you have any of those pickles left?"

A perfectly adorable, blond man of about 18 years old popped his head out. His skin indeed was very white and fair. He had blue eyes and he was very handsome.

"You're not Walter! Who are you?"

"I'm Gus! I came a long way to rescue you."

"What? You came to make a fuss? You're shlong needs a shoe!?"

"NO! Came to rescue you!"

WHAT? You're ashamed to eat stew!? Well don't eat it then!"

"NO! Look! That gold rope! Let down your rope! I'll climb up!

"I can't hear a damn thing! Hang on! Let me let down my hair so you can climb up!"

With that, the deaf (but not dumb) blond let down the gold rope and when it got there, Gus realized it _was_ hair! A tightly coiled, blond braid that reached 40 feet down. He pulled on a pair of leather gauntlets for better traction and started the climb. It wasn't easy but if you think about it, no quest ever is, so it was slow going. However, he persevered and finally, he reached the top.

He sat on the windowsill and was struck dumb with amazement and horniness. The captive prince was even more handsome and delectable up close. He was a thin but toned 18 year old blond twink, a light haired version of himself. His eyes were blue. He wore a tan tunic and leggings and leather shoes that flared out in the back. Gus could now see that the prince's hair that was indeed braided starting near the nape of his neck and extended a few feet to the window where it was looped and braced around an ugly little statue of a troll that was serving as a rainspout.

"Hi. What's your name?" asked Gus.

"I'm Randal. And who are you? And why are you ashamed to eat stew?"

"I'm Gus. And I'm not ashamed of anything! I said: I came to rescue you!"

"Ohhhh! Well, that makes a lot more sense, I must say."

There was a pause.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Randal, interestedly.

"Well, it depends….that old man…do we have to get away from him?" He began to pull on the braid and hoist the whole thing up again.

Randal moved to help him, a little embarrassed. This was _his_ hair after all. It was his responsibility. "Oh, we shouldn't have to worry. He only visits once a day."

"I see. All right, well that gives us some time then. Who is that guy anyway?"

"I don't really know anymore. He brought me here as a baby and brought me up as a son. He never let me cut my hair and now it is as you see it. When it was long enough to use as a rope, he sealed the door with magic and never let me leave. And it was only last year that he stopped wanting me to be his son and started wanting….other things."

"What other things?"

Randal just looked down. "If I tell you, you won't want to rescue me," he said in this small voice that made Gus want to smash the old man's face in.

Gus raised his hand and pledged, "No matter what you tell me, we are getting out of this hell hole!"

""I'm going to hold you to that," Randal said with a tremulous smile.

Then he began to talk. He talked for a long time. And Gus' horror and rage grew with every passing word.

BJGR

About a year ago, Walter (the old man) began showing interest in Randal other than a son. Oh, it never went as far as sex, Randal assured him, but it was getting closer and closer and he was sure the old man was going to make a move soon. Meantime, sometimes he would still have father-son visits and other times…he would bring…the pickles.

It was during those times, that Randal knew his duties were now very different. Walter would be amorous and kiss him and strip him and fondle him until Randal would be overcome with the physical need to finish the job and Walter would watch in glee. And before he was allowed to cum, Randal was expected to perform…certain duties.

At the same time though, Walter would view him as his son….or boy….or both and the whole shebang was messing with Randal's head in ways he didn't even know. And whenever he would refuse or cry, Walter was there to remind him he was there forever. There was no way down from the tower, plus he was so far deep in this forest that any other man who tried to come for him would be eaten, or trapped or enchanted and even if someone managed to escape all that, it would still take him his whole life to make it through the forest to reach the tower. And so, Randal would do….his duties that a son should never have to do with tears in his eyes.

BJGR

"So…do you still want to rescue me?"

"More than ever. None of that was any of your fault, Randall. And as must as I'd like to fix his wagon, I think the best bet would be to get away from him as soon as possible."

"Agreed. He's just too powerful. And jealous. I'm certain now, this is why he tried so hard to convince me that no one would come."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Gus.

"But now you have come. And you don't look like it took your whole life to get here. And you didn't get trapped! However did you manage it?"

"If I was on foot, I've no doubt it would have taken my whole life! As it was, it took six days riding a magic flying horse."

"A magic horse! How clever of you! And brave….and handsome….And…Oh...I'm sorry! It's just…I've never seen a man as young as me before. I've often wondered what it would be like…well, to feel like…to kiss a young person instead of a wrinkled….never mind." He shuddered.

So did Gus. Then he took Randal's smooth hand in his leathery one and pulled him toward him. "It feels a little like this," he said. And he kissed him and this time, it was right, so right, because Randal kissed right back, warm and willing, and there was no one else in the picture to object about it.

BJGR

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Brian and Justin waited impatiently for Gus to return.

However, after 15 minutes when Gus didn't return and moreover, the rope was pulled up, Brian smiled roguishly.

"Come on, Sunshine! We may as well go back to camp! Gus won't be coming back tonight."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Well, they just pulled up the means of escape. Besides…if it was me…who found you up there…. I definitely wouldn't be coming down anytime soon!"

And Brian swooped in and kissed the daylights out of him. Then he scooped him up and carried him off back to the campsite where Arrow was waiting to light one fire while they lighted another, this one fueled by pure passion.

BJGR

Gus and Randal separated and Randal smiled. "Mmmmmmm! That was nice. Is there more?

Gus nodded and smiled sweetly and then dipped Randal back and kissed the daylights out of him. Randal's hand snaked around the back of Gus's neck and tongue fucked the questing prince back mercilessly. Both twinks were in seventh heaven. After what seemed like a long time, they finally separated again.

Gus had to work a bit to put Randal upright again. But he was a strong young man and he managed it. However….

"How 'bout we get rid of some extra mass huh? Let's cut this hair once and for all. Why haven't you before now?"

"My father would never let me. And he never brought a knife or scissors so I couldn't do it myself."

"Well, I'll fix that!" Gus drew his dagger from its sheath around his waist and in one easy move, sliced the huge braid off at the nape of the neck.

"Oh my God! I feel…I feel so light! Thank you! I can't believe I was dragging that damn thing around!"

"Well, we shouldn't let it unravel. Do you have a string or…rope or something to tie it with?"

Randal looked around. His round tower room was bare as a prison cell and felt like it was just that most of the time too. There was a nice bed, chest of drawers, a chair and desk where he did his writings, and a bedside table, his hot plate fueled by dragon's breath, and in one section, the lavatory but other than that….nothing. Damn Walter!

Wait! On the bedside table. The jar. And around the jar, like it was a present or something...was a red ribbon.

Randal ran for it and slid it off the pickle jar and presented it to Gus. "Will this do?"

"Perfect!" Gus snatched it and tied the end he was holding off in a tight knot. "There! We'll use that to escape later! So…about the pickles! What was that all about?"

"Oh Gus…Do we have to go into all that? We were having such a lovely time. Let's just kiss some more!" Randal tried to draw Gus down onto the bed and start another make-out session.

"Randal! No! I need to know. More importantly, I want you to know you can tell me anything! You don't have to hide anything from me. And…" he continued, "I'm not going to hide anything from you. I _need _to know the story behind them. I didn't come alone and the guy I'm with needs to know about them too."

"Oh….So you came…with someone." Randal visibly shrunk away from Gus and hugged his pillow and Gus kicked himself for the way that had sounded when he had spoke. "That's cool, I guess," Randal continued, failing miserably to play it cool. "I can do a three-some…I think. Walter said he was going to bring a friend sometime but I think he was lying but who knows? But I don't think he has…"

"NO! Randal stop! There will be no three-some! I promise! That came out badly. The guy I came…the guys…I came with…they're a couple. They have no interest in me that way. And if…and when we become involved, I'm not sharing you with anyone….well, unless we both decide. But that's a ways away, don't you think?"

Randal nodded and smiled shakily. "No threesome?"

"Gus sat beside him and ran his fingers through Randal's new ragged ends. "No," he told the shaky teen again and hugged him close. Randal's arms slowly went around him and hung on for dear life. He looked at the…jar and the buried his face into Gus' chest. Gus lay there with him and felt very manly and comforting but he waited. Waited for the boom to fall. Waited for the story that could very well change all their lives for the better…or the worse.

BJGR

"Walter is a purveyor of a particular, personalized, pedigree of pickles," began Randal. Gus' eyes popped open wide but said nothing. He would let Randal get this out any way he wanted.

Walter has …he has a powerful and potent passion for pickles. A flagitious, foul fetish. This intense, insidious, iniquitous interest has dominated his desires and he has forced me to facilitate his fucked up fascination."

"So….he has a fetish and he's made you take part?"

"That's what I just said! Try not to interrupt!"

"Sorry."

"That's OK. So…he derives a disgusting delectation and a perfectly poisonous pleasure with the pernicious pickles he propels here. He bears upon me to bind him, hand and foot, to the bed and spank his scrawny seat with the pickled preserves he presents. I also have to tickle his pi –…"

"Never mind! Maybe I don't need to hear that!" cried Gus.

"His pits. You know, his armpits. And here…At the sides of the ribs. What did you think I was going to say?"

Gus was too busy sagging in relief. "Never mind. I wasn't sure. At this point, it could have been….anything."

Randal giggled. "I guess you're right. Sometimes I do get carried away. I'm a writer, you see. Helps to pass the time."

"I see that."

Anyway, his B.O. is bodacious. His pits are the pits. He's stick-thin and his revolting ribs stick out in relief. Doing bondage is basically a boring bummer, at least with him. I despise doing his desires and accommodating his awful, atrocious ass but I'm his powerless prisoner in these deep, dark, dank, deciduous, Western Woods. Also I'm sufficiently scared that his sick and salacious solicitude will slate him to seek out sickening, shocking, scandalous, not to mention, sleazy sex. I'd love to leave."

"Then leave we shall! It's gotten dark and Brian and Justin are no doubt asleep at the camp but first thing in the morning we shall leave. Is there anything you want to take along? Clothes? Anything personal?"

"I have a few changes of clothes…some toiletries…and my manuscripts in the desk. I'd like to take those, if I could. Other than that, this topside, tower territory is as marginal and meager as you see it. There is nothing else."

"Oh…OK. Oh the pickles…We'll need a few. Besides…all that, I don't suppose you've eaten any?

"The insidious idea that even one of those perfidious preserves has _ever _passed my lips is preposterous and perfectly…."

"OK…OK…Never mind….Shhhh now! Let's just go to sleep now. It's over. It's all over. I won't let him near you again."

"I'm sorry I've been sad."

"Shhhh…Shhhh….."

"Are you awfully angry?"

"No…never…Shhh."

BJGR

Back at the campsite, Brian and Justin were _not_ asleep. Well, not yet anyway.

This was Brian's first night alone with his bootylicious blond boytoy and there was no stopping him tonight. He was taking full advantage of the situation.

After the passionate, fiery kiss, they settled into a long, slow, languorous make out session on their picnic blanket. After a while, however, Brian felt the need to escalate things.

"I am so hot for you," he told the blond.

"That's because I'm so hot," bragged the blond boy.

"Little fucker."

"Mmmmmmm….Promises, promises," teased Justin.

Brian groaned and smashed their lips together. He ran his hand all down the blond's beautiful body and blindly picked at his belt and then loosened it and pulled up his tunic. Justin tried the same but then realized that he wouldn't be able to remove Brian's shirtpiece without dislodging the crown.

"Guess we're having clothes on sex," he teased.

"Well, the important part comes off," Brian winked and pulled down his pants to reveal his glorious tumescent dick.

Justin gasped. "Day and night…I have been dreaming of your copious cock!"

"I've missed you so much, Sunshine!" Brian admitted.

And Justin smiled a million watt Sunshine smile for him because he knew that was the closest he was going to get to Brian saying he loved him.

"I see that!" Justin said, stroking over the organ with one finger and picking off the jewel of precum. He sucked his finger. "Mmmmmmm…."

Brian made a strangled noise in his throat as his balls clenched so tight it was a toss-up between pleasure and pain.

"Little…fucker…" he strangled out

"Yes, you mentioned that," Justin said smoothly, "But first…" And in a single move, he engulfed Brian's cock.

Brian was past strangling now; he merely gasped in pure pleasure. Justin bobbed and sucked faster and faster and just as Brian thought he was going insane, Justin backed off and edged him.

"Wha – what the fuck!? Why'd you stop?" Brian was desperate and his balls were blue.

"Just admiring the nice shade of blue I've made your balls," Justin cheekily confirmed, as he pulled off his pants.

"Little…fucker…"

"You keep saying that….But I think…he wagged his own capacious, colossal, and commodious cock**,** under Brian's nose. Brian was properly hypnotized and easily propelled down on the aforementioned organ. "Ahhh yes….you need to suck first!"

"What….uuummmph….you doing….mmmmmm…..to me…..ohhhhhhhh…little fucker…"

"I'm using my mind control powers on you," said Justin.

Brian's head popped up. "Why do I have a feeling you stole my line somewhere?"

Justin guided him back down. "No idea. You snooze, you lose. Now…back to work my hunky slave. Less talk, more cock! You're making my dick soft."

Brian raised his eyes in a furious look at his smug blond boy with the full, cupid bow lips that reminded him that Eros himself had shot him through his ticker and indeed had made him the blond's willing love slave. Then he lowered and got back to work at the best job in his life.

BJGR

In the deep of the night, Randal jackknifed up, eyes wide, and screamed bloody murder.

Gus sat up as well and reached over. "Randal! Wake up! Wake up!"

"NOOOO! I won't let you touch me again! I won't let…I won't…ZZZZZZZZZ….!" And he fell over again.

"Gus shook him awake. "Randal! Are you OK?"

"No….Noooo…..I won't let you…Won't let you…NO!" Randal came awake in a rush. He sucked in a horrified gasp.

"Randal! Are you OK!? Are you awake? Don't worry! It was just a nightmare!"

Randal clutched at him and sat up. His eyes were still wide.

"No! I mean….I'm all right! It was…it was a doozy. I have them a lot now, but this one….this one was different. I could feel him! And when I feel him…."

He jumped up. "Quick! We have to go now! Help me pack my things! We have to go right now!

"What's wrong? Randal, take it easy!"

Randal turned on the light and looked at him seriously. "No! Listen up! We have to go NOW! Certain dreams I have, leave me with a feeling….A knowing! And he's always turned up after one of them."

Gus' blood turned cold. "You mean…"

Randal was throwing his meager clothes into a sack. He moved on to the desk where he pulled out the drawer and just dumped the lot of scrolls and quills and a few sealed bottles of ink into the bag. He moved onto the toilet.

"Yes! He's coming! He must have sensed you because he's coming….right now!

BJGR

As Brian bobbed up and down, faster and faster, he expertly assplayed the blond youth. Soon the teasing edger was squirming and writhing with a different desire as his ass began to itch and yearn for Brian's cock.

"Oh God, that feels so good!" he moaned.

Brian sucked faster and faster and just as he sensed the twink's balls tightening and his creamy center about to blow, he backed off the cock, laved his way down his balls and into the heaven known as Justin's ass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" yelled the teen edged edger. He groaned. He never wanted to come so bad in his life.

"Payback's a bitch," answered Brian unrepentantly. He continued to rim the ravished, writhing rapscallion. He used more spit to lube Justin good and proper and then brought his lubed dick to his hole. Gently and slowly, taking his time, he entered him. Justin gasped at the pain but he just watched Brian's eyes, glowing in the firelight and the colors of the flowers above them and tried to relax. He trusted the Top totally. At the same time, Brian slowly, started to stroke his dick again. That marvelous tightening began again.

At the same time the pain began to fade and there was only Brian's undisputedly huge donkey dick filling him up and stroking his prostate with every move making him come closer and closer to…

"Don't cum yet," came Brian's smooth as silk voice out of the dark. Now Justin strangled a little in his efforts to defer to the Dom's directive.

"Now….here's what's going to happen. I'm going to tell you something…something very secret." Brian was still stroking his dick, slowly, slowly.

Justin nodded.

"If you tell anyone, there will be….consequences. Understand boy?"

Justin nodded.

"What I tell you is going to make you cum the biggest load you've ever known. At the same time, I'm going to shoot my orgasm up that sweet, sweet ass of yours. Are you ready?"

Justin nodded and gurgled a little. Brian was still stroking….stroking.

"This is my control….my power over you." He leaned very close and whispered:

"I love you."

Justin gurgled and then screamed in joy as pleasure of every sort flooded his body. And everything that Brian had said…came to pass.

Afterward, after he had cleaned them both up, Brian wrapped them both up in blankets by the fire. They fell asleep with limbs entwined together. They slept the deep sleep of the freshly fucked.

Later, not even a distant scream, and then the rustle of bushes and branches around them as a huge animal moved through them, could wake them.

BJGR

Gus shook off the last bits of his sleepiness and sprang into action. He had no idea what was going on but if Randal was sufficiently scared enough to jump ship, he wasn't going to argue.

While Randal gathered his stuff from the bathroom, Gus grabbed one end of the hair/rope and tied it off tightly to the ugly little troll drainspout. Then he threw the rest of it out the window where it would hang forevermore.

Randal was finishing up and staring with distaste at the hated pickle jar.

"Man, I really hate to bring this thing. Just knowing it's going to waste space in my bag makes me cringe."

"I know. But Brian and Justin really need it. Once we meet up with them, I'm sure Brian will take it off your hands."

"I hope so," Randal said and packed the pickles.

There was a puff of black smoke and Walter Shickle appeared by the window.

"Well, well, well! Planning on purloining some pickles, my precious?" he asked.

Randal was frozen in fear at the wisping in of the wicked warlock. He managed: "Don't…don't call me that!"

"What was that….my precious?"

Taking a deep breath and drawing on reserves he never knew he had, Randal yelled, "Don't call me that, you PERVERT! I'll never do any of your disgusting, deplorable, despicable, detestable, depraved, and all together dreadful desires, EVER AGAIN!"

"Randal, what are you trying to say?" Walter said in seeming confusion.

Randal just made a wordless, feral noise, he was so angry.

"I think the gentleman made himself perfectly…crystal clear!" Gus said, in what he hoped was a brave voice that he wasn't feeling. He drew his dagger and held it out in front of him. "Now stand aside, witch! We're leaving! Get in our way and die!"

"Ahhhh, the brave and handsome hero!" sneered Walter, "Well, my prince, are you sure that's the part you'd like to play? Remember….you're not a hero…until you're dead!"

He pointed a finger and a laser of green magic zapped out and hit Gus in the chest. Gus was blasted over and stuck to the wall. He struggled but he couldn't move and he couldn't breathe. He started to choke.

"ARRRRGGGH!" Randal was mobilized into action. "You wretched, wicked witch! Here! You want your pickles so bad! Here! Have them back! Munch on your monstrous, macabre, malediction. Taste your terrible…."

"Randal….hurry!" wheezed Gus.

"Oh right! Eat this, you SADISTIC SHIT! This one whacked your wrinkly butt!" And he plucked a pickled preserve and rammed it down the repellent, repugnant, revolting, and all together rotten reprobate's throat.

Walter began to chew and a blissful expression passed over his shriveled face, as if he tasted the nectar of the gods.

Randal grew and saw red with anger. "Oh you like that!? Well, have another!" And he shoved another one whole down his throat. "That one tickled your repulsive ribs!"

The new pickle stuffed the stuff already in there farther down his throat. Walter began to choke.

"NOW DIE!" Randal screamed and shoved the weakened warlock out the window. Walter gave a choked and weakened wail that faded as he fell to his doom.

There was a flash and Gus fell to the floor, coughing and choking for a few seconds until he managed to suck in a huge breath and get his wind back.

"Oh thank God! Gus, are you all right!" Randal was at Gus' side in an instant and helped him up.

"I'm all right! Let's just get the hell out of here!" And without any further ado, they gathered up their belongings including the rest of those hateful pickles and climbed out the window and started down the braid.

They were only 2 or three jumps down when a huge black cloud starting billowing up toward them. In horror, they saw the top half coalesce into the waist up of Walter Shickle!

"AHHHH HAAA, HAA, HAA, HAA, HAAAAAAA!" the huge version of the Witch laughed horribly, "You fool! How do you think I get here every day! You can't kill me! Especially like that! I can teleport, you idiots!"

"Oh yeah! I don't believe it! Prove it! Teleport somewhere where it's noon!" yelled Gus.

Walter face twisted as sour as a lemon which was a fantastic feat in itself because it was already sucking on two pickles.

"That sort of thing isn't going to work on me, boy!" he yelled, " How stupid do you think I am? I'm a witch, not a troll!"

"Rats," murmured Gus.

Walter made a couple of spitting noises and the two pickles Randal had shoved up there, whizzed down do the ground and stuck halfway in.

"You disgusting pig! You're both!" yelled Randal.

"I don't really pay attention to the opinions of dead men!" said huge Walter.

He pointed his finger again and there was another laser of magic that hit the pickles. The pickles changed and stretched and grew and tangled into vines. The vines groped and grabbed and grew up the side of the tower and extended out into a huge tangled bush with each vine growing as thick as a man's arm. And out of each little bump on the pickles, grew a huge thorn, some like daggers and some as long and sharp as a sword! And the whole thing was right underneath them!

"I'm quite sure at the very least, those thorns will put your eye out! And at the very most they'll go right through your brain! NOW DIE!" the Witch screamed, throwing back his words at him.

Walter reached out an ethereal hand and slashed with nails as long and sharp as Gus' dagger. He sliced cleanly through the braid just above Randal.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the young men as they plunged to their death. Walter watched, laughing horribly.

"WHHHEEEEEEEE-HEEEE-HEEEEE-HEEEEEE!" SMMMAAASSSSHHHHH!

Out of the branches of the tallest trees, smashing them like toothpicks came Arrow. He was twice as big as he was before and he was completely made of fire. He flew over to the boys in a second, just in time to catch Randal square on his saddle and pluck Gus out of the air with his mouth. Gus stopped falling about two inches away from the thorns plunging into his eyeball. Then he was up and away, his collar in Arrow's fiery mouth.

Only it didn't burn. It…tickled. And then there was no more time to think about it because Arrow threw him up into the air, past the tower, past the trees, higher and higher still.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed, as he flew up and away from certain death. Hey! It was still scary!

BJGR

Justin loved the feel of Brian's strong arms around him as he slept but all through his dreams people were arguing. He tried pushing that away to get back to the good parts but it didn't work. Then he heard ARRRRGGH!…and SADISTIC SHIT!…and his eyes popped open.

Brian was waking up too. "Did I just hear someone say 'sadistic shit'?"

"I think so. Everything's gone quiet now. The camp is safe and empty at least. And the fire's still bright and warm. I think we'll be…"

"Wait a minute! Empty! Where's the fur-bag!?"

Justin sat up, wide awake at last. "You're right! He's gone! Where could he…"

"NOW DIE!" the words came faintly but unmistakingly.

The two looked at each other and breathed out, "Holy shit!" at the same time.

They dressed in a flash, gathered their shit together even faster, smothered the fire, doused it with a bit of water to make sure and were out of there.

There was now a VERY loud evil laugh that they were able to follow, more yelling and arguing, and then quite suddenly they were there and plunging out of the trees into the tower clearing just as: "You disgusting pig! You're both!" was defiantly heard.

BJGR

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH—HAAA-HAAA-HOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Gus, his fear turning to elation as he rose so fast it seemed he was falling upwards. This felt incredible! I mean, it might not feel so incredible when he started to descend but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

All to soon, he started to slow and then there was a bizarre weightless feeling as he hung there in the air for one second. And then he turned over and crossed that bridge as he started to fall. He was so far up the tower looked like a toy and the players merely ants. They started getting bigger in a hurry though. Gus gulped.

Meanwhile, Arrow made a turning pass and then headed back toward that detestable tower. He blew out and it was like a flame thrower that was cooking with gas. A flat file of forced flame flumed through the window and Arrow smashed through the window and wall, blowing through, and blowing up the top half of the tower. The roof was blown to smithereens and the bricks of the tower were pulverized to bits the size of playing cards.

Arrow swooped around again and climbed and caught Gus on his back as if that was the plan all along. Which it was.

The horse of flame banked around again and headed directly for Walter who was still huge and smoky out his butt like an evil genie. Arrow gave a decidedly _un_horse-like snarl and a roar and he blew such a breath of fire at the Witch that it had to be seen to be believed and would become the stuff of legends in ages to come.

The upper half of the Witch was engulfed in flame and the rest of him became an enormous pillar of fire and smoke that reached upward till it was almost twice what the tower used to be.

The Witch screamed in pain and anguish as he was horribly burned on all levels, bodily and magically. His power waned and he screamed as his smoke was forcibly sucked inward, imploding in upon itself and shrinking back, back, back down, until it disappeared entirely and he was left as he really was, a pathetic, old perv in a black cloak, kneeling on his hands and knees.

Arrow landed and shrank back to his normal huge size and his fire went out. He approached the wicked man, his nostrils flaring flame with every noisy breath. Gus and Randal stared down in hate.

"No! No! Please don't hurt me!" Walter groveled, sounding all pathetic and weak. "You've weakened my magic and everything! I'm no threat anymore! Please don't kill me!"

Arrow huffed, turned his head to let one red eye pierce Gus' soul and huffed again, flaring out a fearsome flame like an explosive sneeze. 'It's up to you!'...he was clearly saying.

"You were not going to show us the same courtesy a few minutes ago! You're disgusting and depraved! You sexually and mentally abused and traumatized the person who you saw as your son! You deserve to die!" yelled Gus.

Arrow gave a fierce whinny and raised his hooves to administer the final blow.

"OOOHHH! Urrrrrgggh! My heart! My heart! Ohhhhhhh!" Walter grabbed his chest and keeled over in the throes of a heart attack. He spasmed and twitched a bit and was still. He was dead.

Arrow moved around him and headed toward the forest. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" said Gus.

"Let's just get out of here. Let's try and find your friends," said Randal.

"No need, boys! We're right here!" said Brian, stepping more fully into the clearing.

There were joyful ejaculations all around.

"But when did you get here?" asked Gus at last.

"Well we woke up when everything started going down and death threats started getting yelled around. But I really think we only got here at about: 'You disgusting pig!'" said Justin.

They all laughed. They packed up and Brian and Justin clambered aboard and they prepared for take-off.

"Oh….by the way Walter! You may as well get up! I know you're faking!" yelled Randal.

Walter didn't move. The others looked at him in amazement.

"Come on Walter! Drop the other shoe! I know you're there!" To the others he said, "He'd pull that trick on me all the time whenever he thought he needed a sympathy boost. But I caught on after a while and humored him sometimes but other times, I'd leave him lying there and go read or take a dump, or both. Guess who'd be gone when I got back?"

"CURSE YOU!" Walter sat up at fast as a blink. "What I saw in you as a son, I'll never know! But what's mine is mine and what is mine I keep! If I can't have him, then neither can you! Stay here and stand as silent stone statues! Stand guard as sentinels of the forest without ceasing!" He pointed a finger and a cold, grey beam shot out, heading straight for them!

They all screamed and flinched at this unexpected attack. However, at the last second, just when they thought they were done for, the cold, grey beam struck a green barrier just before it would have hit Arrow.

They all were astonished, including Walter. He tried again, harder this time. It hit the barrier again but he kept it up. They could now see the green barrier was a magic domed shield originating from Brian's flower crown. Walter kept it up for a few more seconds before the cold, grey beam flashed, flickered, and fizzled out. Walter slumped to the ground, exhausted. His power was all used up.

"Dammit! How? You have Midsummer Magic!?" he managed to croak out.

"That's right!" Brian said brightly, adjusting his crown to an even jauntier angle, if that was possible. "So suck on that! Looks like you can't touch us! Boys! Let's give him the send off salute!"

Four men as one gave the creepy faker the fuck-you finger.

"Curse you! Curse this ground, these ruins, and you! It won't be Midsummer forever! One of these days, one day soon, your magic will fail you and when it does, I'll be all over you like white on rice! Then I'll get you! I'll get you all!" He gave a horrible cackle and roar and his pillar of smoke blasted 20 feet in the air. There was a deep sonorous roar and the ground shook. The smoke cleared and he was gone at last.

There was a moment of silence. Then: "I hate to ask but did you manage to keep any of the pickles?" asked Justin.

Randal checked. "Yes. There's two left in the jar."

Brian sighed in relief. "Thank heavens. And thank you, guys. I know that wasn't easy for you. You both were very brave up there."

"Thanks Bri," said Gus, "It wasn't easy."

"Yeah, thanks," Randal said a bit curtly, "But let's save the patting ourselves on the back for later and get outta here, huh? You heard him. This is cursed ground now. I'd like to get away from here as quickly as possible and never look back."

And that's just what they did. Arrow gave a run and a jump and never hit the ground. His powerful wings flapped hard and rhythmically and in no time they were above the trees and headed back the way they had come.

He lit the way by his breath and didn't stop for an hour whereupon he set them down at another small lake. It was still a few hours before dawn. It was only a few hours before dawn. And so, after making camp, Brian put on the collar, kissed his beloved in a way that he would deny to the death was tender, and gave the crown to Justin.

A few seconds later, an owl was flying across the lake, higher and higher, silohouetted against the silvery full moon.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: You may be wondering why I chose to end the chapter in such a way. I'll explain in next chapter but it's pretty simple. You probably can figure it out.


End file.
